What Was Her Name
by love comes and goes
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has returned and comes to have an infatuation with a lavender eyed girl but he has no idea how much trouble this will cause. Will he survive or is it really love at all? SasuHina
1. Whats Her Name?

What was her name?

Hanaji?

Hirama?

Hinata.

That was her name. She was the Hyuuga heir. He remembered her as small, weak, shy, and had a crush on the dobe, last time he checked. So that was over 6 years ago, he could be still right.

Sasuke was as handsome as ever. He still had his white suit (A/N: sorry, can't remember what the white thing he wears is called, mind telling me, pretty please.) with his purple sash around his waste. They had taken away his chokuto (A/N: sorry again but thats what his sword is called.) and was somewhere with Tsunade. He'd been in Konoha jail for a couple of months and was let out a few days ago. He was going to have constant check ups by the Hyuuga. Always watched by Anbu and haven to be escorted by someone. He had cuffs around his wrist that constantly drained chakra, in case he tried to attack.

Pshhh. Whatever.

Thats were he was headed at the moment. The hospital. Although he didn't have an escort. He didn't care, the Anbu were still there.

Idiots.

Anbu here was pathetic.

He wondered how Naruto just didn't kill everyone. The way he was being stared or glared at was really annoying. Naruto had to take it all his life. He could do it too. Dobe. He cold of sworn he was holding back, back at the fight at the Valley of the End.

He entered the hospital and was aggravated at the whiteness of the walls. He also hoped he didn't see Sakura. She still had that stupid infatuation with him. It annoyed him to no end. Hopefully...what was it...Hinata, didn't annoy him. She used to stutter...annoying. So he went up to the receptionist and asked for the Hyuuga. It took him longer than necessary to get her office. The stupid receptionist kept blushing and messing up on the stupid computer. Baka.

So he eventually got her office number and walked away, ignoring the attempted ask for a date. You would think that after betraying your village, the girls, or woman, as they are now, would fear you. Not want you even more, thinking they can change him. Speaking of which, right when he saw the Hyuuga's office, a pink blob glopped him.

Sakura

"Hey Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?" Sakura asked. She had grown up. She kept her hair short and wore a pink shirt and black shorts that were slightly revealing. Though her chest...not so much. She wore an unbuttoned white coat, with a name tag, signifying that she worked at the hospital.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Naruto had earned his respect but Sakura was still weak compared to him. They maybe friends but that didn't mean he would admit it or ever show it.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, your here for your appointment." Hinata said as she opened her door.

Sasuke although not a man of many words, was speechless. The shy girl that he remembered was no more. Hinata had grown up. She no longer had the over sized jacket and wore a form fitting black tank top, with a small white sweater, small black shorts that reached to right above her knee and black zoris. Her dark bluish hair, reached all the way to her buttocks, (which by the way was very nice) and was tied in a low pony tail. Her face was round, innocent, and...dare he think it...cute. But none of what he was thinking was given away, for he had perfected his mask in the past 6 years. The only thing that slipped past his mask was the slight glare that was given to the oblivious pink blob that was latched on to his arm.

"Hey Hinata-chan, try not to hurt my Sasuke-kun." she said giving Sasuke a wink and a slight push toward Hinata before walking away.

"Ano...how about we get inside and then I'll give you your check up." Hinata said walking back inside the office. Sasuke merely shrugged and wordlessly followed her inside. She motioned for him to take a seat and she grabbed a clipboard and read it's contents. Then she put it down and activated her Byakugan. Sasuke merely sat there as she studied him. Her eyes lingered on his curse seal for a moment and then she picked up her clip board and wrote something down.

"Do you ever feel any discomfort from the curse seal, Uchiha-san?" she asked.

"It burns." he said. It did. It was constantly throbbing, but he just shrugged it off and ignored the pain. But lately he had been feeling it more intense than usual.

"Alright then...Uchiha-san, I'm going to seal off the tenketsu around your shoulder so it's going to feel numb for a while but it will relieve the pain you have been feeling and I'm going to need you to take off your shirt." she said gathering chakra into her right hand. Sasuke merely nodded his head and took it off. He was expecting her to blush and stare but instead she quickly tapped different tenketsu points in his shoulder, he felt slightly offended but then looked at the curse seal. It instantly felt numb and he couldn't feel anything, just like she said. He rolled around his shoulder and stood up. She wrote something down again and looked at him as he put his shirt back on.

"Well, Uchiha-san, I'll see you next week." she said with a nod of her head. Sasuke nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh and Uchiha-san..." she said just before he closed the door.

"It's good to have you back." she said with a small smile. He searched her face for any ill intent but found none and closed the door.

-I guess they're not all idiots- thought Sasuke as he exited the hospital.

-- : ) -- : )

So what do you guys think? It just suddenly came to me. I also tried to keep Sasuke in character as much as possible, did I do good? And the title has nothing to do with the story. Although unfortunately I have no idea where I'm going with this. You guys mind helping me out? Just tell me what you would like to happen and I can work it from there. Oh and before I forget...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

Read & Review!


	2. Damn Fangirls

He truly didn't understand the amount of stamina Naruto had. He had to have an endless supply, in less than a week, he couldn't take his presence anymore. Naruto didn't let him have a moments peace. They were either training, eating, or drinking sake. If he heard his god damn voice on the way to the hospital, he was going to snap and kill something! Just thinking about it let his mask slip into irritation. Well on the bright side...damn them all!

People on the street took cover. You could feel the dark intention coming from the brooding Uchiha as he walked by. At least the civilians were smart enough to avoid a pissed off Uchiha, fangirls...they're another story.

"Sasuke-kun! Over here! How about a quick lunch date!" screamed a random girl, that just happened to be in the way. Sasuke simply walked around her and kept walking in the direction of the hospital.

"Stop playing hard to get! You know you want to!" screamed the girl who asked him out.

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" screamed a girl.

"No he's mine!"

"He's mine!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Who-"

Thank whatever god was out there. He thought as he walked through the automatic doors of the _unnaturally _sterile walls that are the hospital. All he needed to do was get to her office and he was safe. That was until he felt the chakra of a certain pink-haired ex-teammate. Damn it! He was so close. Even so, he wasn't about to run, he had a reputation to uphold. So he casually walked to the Hyuuga's office and hoped that she tripped or something to give him time to get in that office!

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Damn!

"Hn." he replied anyway.

"How about we go get lunch after your check up? My treat." Sakura said giving him a toothy grin.

"Che." he said going into the Hyuuga's office.

"I'll be back later." Sakura said, walking away. Sasuke just ignored her and closed the door.

"Guess you don't knock." Hinata said putting on her white coat and her hair in a high pony tail, with her bangs outlining her face.

"Hn"

"So has the curse seal been giving you any problems?" Hinata said activating her Byakugan.

"A little." said the man of many words. Her chakra lasted longer than he thought it would. It barely started burning 2 days ago. She was go-alright.

"Well, then take off your shirt and I'll tap those tenketsu points." Hinata said. Sasuke took off his shirt and grabbed a chair. Hinata quickly and efficiently tapped the tenketsu in his shoulder. Again, the numbing the sensation was left in his shoulder before he rolled it out.

"Yeah, now you get to go to your lunch date with Sakura-chan." Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah, you mind getting me out of that." Sasuke said glaring at an imaginary Sakura. When there was silence, he decided to actually look at her. She was staring at him with a gaping mouth.

"What!?!" he asked aggravated.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head with a small smile.

-He doesn't need to know that, that's most he's ever said to most people, since he's gotten here- she thought.

"Whatever." Sasuke said looking away.

"Well, I'm off to lunch, you can go ahead and wait it out here until you think it's safe, I would avoid the main routes to your home, they're waiting for you." Hinata said taking off her coat.

"Ho-" Sasuke quickly was cut off with her finger pointing on her eyes. Realization was shown on his face and he put his shirt back on.

"See you soon, Uchiha-san." She said waving behind her as she closed the door.

Maybe next time he'll...naaa. She at least understood him.

Hinata wasn't an idiot.

-- : ) -- : )

Yes I know short but it was mostly Sasuke and Hinata, just to get they're development along. So did I do good? Any things you would like to see in this fic? I'll be taking ideas. So please Read & Review!!!

Oh and...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto.


	3. Ichiraku's

He had another check up tomorrow. And for some strange reason, he was actually okay with it. He used to think that out of nowhere Hinata was going to close every exit in that office and keep him locked up with her until he agreed to marry her but as it seems, she 's okay. So he was on his way to Ichiraku's for some sake with Naruto. It was dark out but he was thirsty, even if Naruto was there. He had gotten used to the blondes antics though. Though still fully annoyed, he was glad that he got to hang out with Naruto. Being away for six years from the person you would call brother...sucked. But he would never show it, or even say it. And he always paid for the sake, that was a plus.

But as he got closer, he noticed that something was off. There were more chakra signatures than usual. Usually only drunkies were there, especially at this time. He pulled away a flap and was surprised to see Sakura and Hinata sitting with Naruto. He had heard the stories of when he got drunk, he wasn't about to do anything here, so before he got close he turned around and started walking back.

"Uchiha-san." said a quiet voice behind him. There was only one person who called him that, so it was obvious.

"Hn." he answered.

"I'm sorry that I got in the way, I could just leave and let you guys hang out." Hinata said once she caught up to him. Damn it! She was just so damn nice.

"No."

"Eh?" she said confused.

"Sakura." he said annoyed at the mere mention of her name.

"Ah." she said understanding. They stood in awkward silence. He usually appreciated silence, but this one got annoying.

"I guess I'll go home now." Hinata said, walking past him.

"Where do you live." Sasuke demanded.

"What?" she said confusion becoming more apparent. He merely sighed.

"So I can walk you home."

"Why?" she said still confused. How naïve was she? She obviously didn't despise him.

"Do you want me to walk you home or not." Sasuke said annoyed and...slightly offended? Now where'd that come from?

"O-oh, a-ano, i-it's that w-way." she answered, her stutter returning, which meant she was nervous, he understood this. Sasuke turned to the direction she pointed and started walking, while Hinata hesitated to follow.

"Hurry up!" he said as she slightly jumped and picked up her pace. When she finally reached him, they continued to walk. Hinata kept her distance though, still confused at why he was walking her in the first place.

"Do you despise me that much?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly stopped causing her to collide with him.

"W-what?"

"I'm not going to bite you." he siad rolling his eyes.

"B-but Uchi-"

"And stop calling me that, it's so formal." Sasuke said.

"I-I don't hate you." Hinata said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"You're just...intimidating." she said losing her stutter, but gaining the old habit of poking her fingers together. Sasuke remained silent, so she continued.

"Your always angry at something and you never smile." she said avoiding eye contact.

"I...don't smile." Sasuke siad.

"I know." she answered. Another uncomfortable silence. Hinata fidgeted while he kicked an imaginary rock. Again they couldn't stand the silence but it was Hinata who broke it this time.

"Did you get home safely?" she asked.

"Luckily...uh, thanks, I guess." Sasuke said, mumbling the last part. Hinata though surprised that the Uchiha even knew how to thank someone,smiled widely and said,

"Your welcome, Sasuke." The way she said his name was...nice, which caused him to smirk.

"Let's go, Hyuuga." he siad putting his hands in his pockets. They walked on in comfortable silence until they arrived to Hinata apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home Sasuke." she thanked him. Sasuke nodded his head and started walking to Kakashi's apartment that they _ordered_ him to live in until further notice.

"Oh and Sasuke.." he stopped and turned to the side to show that he was listening.

"If I'm calling you by your name, you call me by mine." Hinata requested.

"Alright then...Hinata." It wasn't so...bad, he guessed. But it made her smile so it was oka-no it wasn't.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke." she said opening her door and closing it behind her.

As he walked he did something, that he hadn't done in years. His upper lip slightly curved upward for about a second before forced down again from the fear of being seen doing something actually... human.

He...smiled.

-- : ) -- : )

First off I would like to thank all you wonderful people that have reviewed my story so far!!!!!! I love you so much.

Second, sorry that this chapter was a little late, but real life got in the way. But luckily for you, I got really sick and had to stay home from school, which gave me plenty of time to write this up.

I think I had a super high fever and was delusional because when I came to, I had written this little part and I decided to put it as a deleted scene, so here it is:

Just as he passed through Naruto felt his presence and beckoned him over. Luckily there was a seat between Hinata and Naruto, so that meant he was away from Sakura, so he sat there and got some sake.

"So did Tsunade-baa-chan finally give you some time off?" Naruto asked after he couldn't stand the silence.

"Ya, we just had a lot patients that came from a mission, since we're the best, she always has us around." Sakura said a little too cheerfully.

"You guys work too much, you need to relax, I could go tell Tsunade-baa-chan for you guys." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about Naruto-kun, I like helping people, so working in the hospital is fun for me." Hinata said.

"Your too nice Hinata-chan." Naruto said pouting. They were so familiar with each other, maybe they did have something going on...not that he cared.

"You drink." Sasuke siad suddenly to Hinata.

"Ano...ya." Hinata said a little surprised that he actually talked to her out of the hospital. Apparently Naruto and Sakura were surprised as well, since they're mouths were agape.

"What." Sasuke siad irritably.

"Your not Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed pointing his finger at the 'imposter'.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said rubbing his temples.

"Okay...so maybe it is Sasuke-teme, have you already drunk some sake?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"...ya" Sasuke said annoyed at the idiots.

"Oh, that explains it." Naruto said pouring some more sake into his cup. Hinata merely stared, confused before she too, poured sake into her cup. Sakura, although suspicious, said nothing and drank sake as well. 

About an hour later, a couple bottles of sake, were sprawled out on the table. It was really a funny site to see. Especially since Sasuke, when intoxicated, sort of talked. Seeing as Naruto and Sakura were flirting and all over each other, Hinata was the only one to talk to.

"Oi, Hinata do you still have a crush on the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh...naaa." Hinata said, throwing her hand over his shoulder. Before he siad more, a thump was heard and they both looked over to the heep that was Naruto and Sakura...on the floor.

"..._ewww_." Sasuke said uncharacteristically.

"I wanna go home." Hinata siad in a whiny voice.

Weird...I know. But if you like it, I love you. So anyway thanks again for all the support you've given me!!!! And once again...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything!!!!!!

Read & Review!!!!!!


	4. Training

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" asked Hinata. At the moment, Sasuke was leaning against her office door. Although he tried to conceal it, he was frantic and his breathing was erratic.

"Fangirls." he said after composing himself...and locking the door. Hinata immediately understood. So he sat down and took off his shirt. Again she tapped the tenketsu around his shoulder and the numbing sensation took over. A few minutes of rolling his shoulder and he put his shirt back on.

"Uh oh." Hinata suddenly said. Sasuke merely rose an eyebrow before feeling the chakra of over a dozen girls.

"Shit." Sasuke seethed.

"Conceal your chakra." Hinata ordered.

"Wha-"

"Do it if you want to live." Sasuke quickly concealed his chakra and Hinata did some quick hand signs and tapped him. Then she grabbed his hand and forced him behind and under her desk. Just as he landed, the door was busted open and Sakura walked in.

"Wheres Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"He hasn't arrived for his appointment yet." Hinata said coolly. Sakura eyed her for a moment before running back out and down the hall. Just a few moments after that, screams of terror were heard. Probably Sakura dealing with the fangirls. After the screams died down, Sasuke got out from underneath the desk and dusted off his pants.

"I'm sorry to say that the hospital and your home is infested with fangirls." Hinata said with a smile.

"Shit." Sasuke said under his breath, followed by many other colorful words. So that meant he couldn't hide it out at the hospital like he usually did and he couldn't go home right away...he needed something to distract him.

"Come with me." Sasuke suddenly. Hinata went wide eyed for a moment before composing herself.

"What?" she finally said.

"I need someone who can see where they're hiding, so come with me to train." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Uhh...okay." Hinata answered still unsure.

"Activate that bloodline of yours." Sasuke said with arrogance laced in his voice. He was so damn demanding, it was...annoying.

"No." she siad crossing her arms right below her waist and looking away.

"Why." Sasuke said glaring.

"Your the great Sasuke Uchiha right? Why Do you need someone to help you?" Hinata said triumphantly.

"Whatever, let's go." Sasuke said annoyed. They carefully walked out into the hall before going back into the office. They were almost caught by a nurse, but they knew that she wasn't really a nurse.

"Window?"

"Window." They nodded their heads and jumped out the window and went up to the roof top. They couldn't go to the ground floor because thats where Sakura threw most of them out. From there they jumped from roof top to roof top. They eventually got to the training grounds but for precaution went in a little deeper, in case anybody thought of looking for them there. They walked away from each other and then poised themselves, ready for an attack.

Hinata attacked first. She ran to him with the speed that could almost match himself...almost. He easily dodged the punch to his face. At the same time she aimed a kick to his abdomen but he blocked that with his arm. Then he grabbed on to her ankle and aimed a punch to her abdomen. With amazing flexibility, she pushed back and back-flipped as she kicked her way out of his grip. Though he dodged it, it still served the purpose of freeing herself. They went on like this for about thirty minutes and without the use of any kekkai genkai.

Hinata was getting frustrated. Every time she found an opening, he would notice it as well and immediately block it. And when he did that, he would get a hit on her. So, at the moment, he was winning. Sasuke got her again and kicked her in the face and sent her flying, luckily for her, she had managed to put up a minor defense, successfully diminishing the impact of the kick, though it still hurt.

She wiped some blood off, with the back of her arm, as she shakily got up. She got into her Jyuuken stance for the first time since they started sparring. It was a warning. Sasuke understood this and still did not activate his Sharingan. He was mocking her. So Hinata activated her Byakugan without the use of any hand signs and waited.

Sasuke smirked. She wasn't so bad after all. She amused him. He wasn't underestimating her, he was playing with her. To get her aggravated and attack blindly. It obviously worked but she wasn't acting on it. He had to give her that, she had spunk. So after their staring contest he decided to let her have her way and he attacked first. He gave her what she wanted and he wasn't going to hold back.

Her eyes widened before she ducked and rolled back. He had gotten considerably faster. At first she was surprised but then she smirked in an all too familiar way. He wasn't holding back, meaning he thought she was strong enough to be considered a threat. So she decided to live up to his expectations.

When she picked herself up, she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes before it was suppressed. She got distracted by it and he got faster still. Her Byakugan saw were he was coming from but her body wasn't as fast as her eyes and she got punched in the stomach. She rolled on the ground before stopping, laying face up. Sasuke appeared above her and he came down to her to hit her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but only felt air right next to her face. She slowly opened one eye and saw that Sasuke's fist was right next to her head. He won.

Sasuke saw the disappointment written all over her face and decided to rub it in.

"I guess your not as god as I thought." he siad smirking as he put out his hand to help her up. Her frown went even lower as she slapped away his offered hand and picked herself up.

"You don't have to be a sore loser." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you didn't have to rub it in." Hinata said doing the same with her arms.

_-It's funny how if she wanted to, she could be really seductive- _ But as soon as he thought of it, he repressed that he ever, ever thought of her like that.

"Don't be such a baby." Sasuke said.

"I am not!" she said pouting. So damn cute! Nuh uh, Sasuke does not think of anybody as cute! Sasuke settled on rolling his eyes.

"2 out of 3!" She said getting down, once again in her Jyuuken stance.

"Fine but when I win, your going to make me some food, I'm hungry." Sasuke siad smugly.

"And when I win, you have to go on a date, with whom ever I pick." Hinata siad with a smirk of her own. It was on!

- - - - - -

"Let's go." Hinata mumbled.

Hinata was dragging herself along while Sasuke had a smug look on his face. Although they never thought of it, to other people it didn't look too right. They were both very dirty and looked tired, add that and Hinata seemingly sore stance and Sasuke's smug look...yeah, you got it from there. They were so engulfed in their sulking/victory, they didn't notice all the whispering and pointing.

So they arrived at her door and went in. She immediately went to her kitchen and got the ingredients to make a late lunch. While she cooked in her little kitchen, Sasuke was exploring her little apartment. It was simple yet it had a strong sense of home. A couch, table with 2 chairs, 1 room, and 1 bathroom. He didn't know how to describe it...it was Hinata. It somehow had that special touch. He didn't really know her and yet...

"Is curry rice, some udon, and onigiri alright with you?" Hinata asked taking a peek at him and seemingly over her loss.

"Sure." he said shrugging. He completely lost his thoughts as the smell of cooking rice made it's way through her apartment. He sat himself in a chair and watched her cook. She would make a good wife some day. Looking at her made him remember his own mother. The way she used to smile at him and make all his favorite foods. Then he remembered that she was no longer with him and pain was sent throughout his body.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye and she saw the pained look that suddenly crossed his face.

"I'm fine." he said in a monotone voice. She couldn't read him at all, it's as if, he had never felt any emotion at all in the first place. For some reason, she wanted to see emotion in his face. Anything at all, she just wished he didn't hold it in all the time. But hearing so much from Naruto about Sasuke, she didn't press the issue. Instead she opted to getting their food on the table so they could start eating.

She unconsciously watched him. She wanted to get closer to him. She didn't really understand the feeling of wanting to be there when he finally did show emotion, so she was completely confused at the feeling of wanting to be the person that caused the emotion that would some day be etched on his face. Sasuke caught her staring. She blushed and looked down and started poking her fingers.

"What?" he asked annoyed. He wasn't angry, the food she mad was considerably good, which in turn put him in a good mood.

"N-nothing." she said avoiding his face as much as possible.

"If you have something to say then say it." Sasuke told her. Her blush intensified but she stopped poking her fingers.

"W-well... I-I w-was...a-ano wondering..."

"Stop stuttering." he ordered. So she took a deep breath and calmed her self down.

"Could we be friends?" she asked quickly. Sasuke caught it though and opted to staring at her diligently. Did she really want to be friends with him? He couldn't help but think there was another reason for her request. He just didn't trust any girls. But she obviously, sincerely wanted to be his friend. Since he couldn't find and alternative motive he hesitantly nodded his head. Her face visibly brightened and clasped her hands together.

"Really?" Hinata said. She honestly thought he would snort at her and decline.

"Yes, now can I finish eating?" he said with fake anger. She smiled and nodded. They ate in comfortable silence and Hinata was very happy and though Sasuke would never admit it, not even to himself, he was happy as well.

_-Hinata's far from an idiot, she's my...friend-_

-- : ) -- : )

Well what do you know, Sasuke has a knew friend! Once again I would like to thank you all for reviewing my fic! What do you guys think? Was this one good? Well any way...

_Disclaimer:_ I shall never ever own Naruto.

Read & Review!!!!!


	5. Friends?

"I never realised how late it was." Hinata said following Sasuke out of her door. Sasuke merely shrugged and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh...ano, see you later." she called out to him as she waved. He neither acknowledge her nor returned it and kept walking. She stopped waving and watched him walk away before he disappeared when he turned a corner. She was slightly confused at his behavior but then remembered that she was late for her next shift at the hospital, so she jumped from roof top to roof top until she reached her destination. Her thoughts were still on Sasuke and how weird he was acting. Perhaps she had said something wrong.

As soon soon as she put on her white coat though, a nurse called her and all thoughts on Sasuke were forgotten, as she was called for work.

- - - - - - -

How could he be so stupid! He let her get close to him. He didn't even want Naruto as a friend, let alone someone who he barely spoke to. How could he be as stupid as to make another mistake. He still needed to kill Itachi. He might of killed Orochimaru but Naruto caught him before he had a chance to avenge his family. Now he was becoming weak again. He decided to mope around Kakashi's apartment for a while.

Later that day, or should we say night, Naruto arrived pounding on his door.

"What!" Sasuke said irritable.

"Sake!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically. Sasuke contemplated it for a second before nodding his head and they walked to Ichiraku's. He wondered what Naruto had been doing that he called him to drink sake so late. He really didn't care though as long as he was paying for the sake. About 2 bottles of sake later footsteps were heard close by. Sasuke and Naruto hazily looked toward noise and saw a tired Sakura and Hinata. Great she was there. He decided to neither leave nor acknowledge her presence for the sake of the sake. Naruto was another story.

"Hey guys!" he waved at them, only wavering for a second. Sakura waved back sadly, while Hinata watched Sasuke as he completely ignored them. She was confused. What was wrong? They sat together across from Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto started talking to Sakura while she lectured at whatever he said. Sasuke was just glared at the sake cup in his hand as he felt Hinata gaze on him, even as she poured some sake into her own saucer.

"Oh before I forget, where did you go this afternoon Hinata-chan, we were looking for you?" Sakura said as she remembered.

"Oh, I was helping Sasuke." Hinata said absentmindedly as she drank some sake.

"With what?" Naruto asked intrigued, Sasuke always hated getting help from people and he didn't know he even spoke to her.

"His fangirls." she said as she poured even more sake. She didn't even seem to notice the burn when she drank it, she was to busy contemplating what was wrong with Sasuke, she thought they were friends? She didn't even notice she was staring at him. But Sakura did and she grew suspicious. Could they possibly have a secret relationship. It could be possible with the appointments but Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan? It just didn't seem possible.

"Your such a wimp, Sasuke!" Naruto siad laughing as he pat him on the back.

"Hn." he said taking a sip from his saucer. He didn't seem too drunk but he responded so perhaps he was...slightly.

"It is getting close to Christmas perhaps they want to give you early presents?" Naruto said in thought.

"Christmas is 2 months away!" Sakura screamed hitting him over the head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hinata suddenly mumbled in a meek voice. But they heard her and turned their heads, including Sasuke.

"Because if I did, I'm really sorry!" Hinata said lowering her head slightly. Sakura and Naruto stared in confusion, while Sasuke felt something stab him in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he felt like an ass and he couldn't supress it if he saw her all the time. Damn her! He suddenly got up and grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her out of Ichiraku's. Naruto turned to Sakura who was fixated on their exit.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"I-I don't know?" Sakura said worriedly, what if something really was going on! She couldn't lose Sasuke-kun again!

- - - - - - - - -

"S-sasuke?!?" Hinata questioned as she was basically dragged along. She was also blushing at the way he was holding her wrist, though none of her heeds were heard as Sasuke just kept pulling her. Did she do something wrong again?!? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore!

"I'-"

"Look, you didn't do anything wrong so stop apologizing already!" Sasuke snapped. She jumped and looked down.

"We...can't be friends anymore." Sasuke finally said.

"I-I...u-understand." Hinata whispered. Sasuke almost flinched but he luckily showed no emotion. He wished he could say this to Sakura. At least there wouldn't be any guilt. She suddenly looked up at him, with an obvious fake smile.

"Gomen, Uchiha-san for wasting your time, I have to go, see you around." she said with cheerfulness that Sasuke actually did flinch. As she walked away, Sasuke felt something familiar. But he just couldn't point out what it was. It was a tingling sensation, though mild, it still irritated him. He took one last look at her retreating form and walked to his own apartment. He didn't need this.

What Sasuke didn't know was that tingly sensation was an actual feeling.

He was...sad.

- - - - - - - - -

He basically hauled himself out of bed this morning. All week it was similar but today it was more unbearable than usual. Now that he thought about it, he had made an extra effort to avoid any possible encounters with Hinata. He hadn't gone to Ichiraku's and he hasn't talked to Naruto or Sakura in a week. And today he had an appointment with her. So that's why it was so hard to get up this morning. And he wasn't allowed to miss it. Something about, 'him being in mental danger from the curse seal' or something along the lines like that. So he slowly but eventually got out of his bed and went into the shower.

-_it's going to be a long day-_

- - - - - - -

They weren't even friends for more than a day and she felt like crap. She knew next to nothing about him and she felt something break when he told her they couldn't be friends anymore. And when he looked at her with the same emotionless face as her father's, she couldn't help but want to burst out crying. But she had learn the way of ninja life and let no emotion other than the fake cheerfulness seep through her mask. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything and it was annoying. She was acting as if he brutally dumped her!

As if by simply thinking about him summoned him, the door was arrogantly opened and walked in the 'Last Uchiha'. She blinked at him, as he merely sat down and took off her shirt. So he was going to act as if nothing happened, two could play at that game. So she got up from behind her desk with an expressionless mask, that marveled Sasuke's own and tapped the tenketsu around the curse seal. Then she went behind her desk and picked up a piece of paper that she suddenly became far more interesting than he.

He silently watched and felt a blow to his pride as he was ignored. He almost wanted to apologize but bit his tongue and instead put his shirt back on and slowly started to get to the door. He felt something on the tip of his tongue but had no idea what he wanted to say.

"If you have something to say then say it." she said repeating what he had once told her and with a smirk that seemed so foreign on her face. He glared as he walked out and slammed the door, making a few nurses to check if everything was alright.

She sighed. And pretended to not be angry.

First they were strangers.

Then they became patient and doctor.

Then friends.

Now enemies.

- - - - - - - - -

Bam! You guys didn't see that one coming, did you! So what do you guys think of this one?

And more thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter! Without you guys...I...would be NOTHING!!!!!

So that means theres gotta be more reviews. You know to bring my self esteem a little higher and faster updates! Put no pressure! --'

So again thank you all...

_Disclaimer:_ Me own Naruto? Bwahahahahahah...cough cough...clears throat...just...no.

Read & Review!!!!


	6. Damn!

"Oops." Hinata said suddenly. She had been trying to write her weekly report to Tsunade but thoughts of Sasuke kept going through her mind and she was going to her tenth pencil. All others had broken and it was starting to get on her nerves. At first it really hurt that Sasuke didn't want to be friends with her but the more she thought about it the more she thought she didn't need a friend like him. He was arrogant, mean, and he only thought of himself. So why would she want to associate with some one like him? So with a new air of confidence she worked on her report.

- - -

_-How annoying-_ Sasuke thought as he was punched in the face by Naruto. After his visit with the _Hyuuga_, he decided to go back to his routine with Naruto. But apparently she wouldn't leave his mind. So at the moment, he was getting his ass handed down by Naruto. But how could he, _no one_, especially a girl, ignored an _Uchiha._ The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He was blindly trying to hit Naruto, causing many openings for him.

"What's up Sasuke? First we can't find you for a whole week and suddenly you come to me for a spar and then you completely suck! What's going on?" Naruto asked. His pleas were unheard for Sasuke was to rapped up in his thoughts. But now that he really thought about, it was also a first. To have to actually_ try_ to gain someone's attention. He never had for he was the one and soon to be the only, 'Last Uchiha'. He always had an air of confidence, that demanded acknowledgement. And with fan girls that were so damn _loud_, people always turned to him. So now that someone like her, not wanting to associate with him was very new. It was going to be a _challenge_ to gain her attention. He was going to have fun messing with the Hyuuga. With that, Sasuke suddenly smirked and gained the upper hand.

-_Seriously, Bipolar. First he's pissed off about something and know he's happy...well as happy as Sasuke can get-_ Naruto thought.

"Sakura's really worried about you." Naruto siad, causing Sasuke to falter, giving an opening to Naruto. Sasuke got a punch to his abdomen followed by the very odd sound of oof', from Sasuke.

"You should go see her." Naruto continued. Again, Sasuke's mood was changed. He glared at the blonde and made a sweep to his feet but Naruto jumped over it.

"We'll go to Ichiraku's later and meet her-" he wouldn't shut up about her.

"-at least she'll leave me alone about y-"

"If I go, will you shut up" Sasuke said, making Naruto to grin and bob his head up and down as he got into a defensive stance. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he got into a defensive stance of his own.

- - -

**At Ichiraku's**

"I hope Sasuke-kun comes, I haven't seen him all week. Do you think he'll come?" Sakura asked Hinata who was praying that Sasuke didn't come.

"I don't know." Hinata shrugged. It was so...un-Hinata. Sakura couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Is uh...anything wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No." Hinata asked, hoping she didn't catch the slight edge in her voice.

"O-oh, OK." Sakura stuttered. She heard it.

"Hey guys!" Naruto suddenly screamed, followed by a sulking Uchiha. Sakura's mood instantly brightened while Hinata grew stiff and her hair suddenly became the most interesting thing in the worldThey once again sat across from each other.

"Sasuke-kun where have you been! I haven't seen you in forever, nex-" but Sakura's talking fell to deaf ears. Sasuke perched his elbows and crossed his fingers as he set his chin on them, he surveyed Hinata as she completely ignored them. He smirked.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga." Sasuke demanded, the smirk never wavering.

"Huh, oh did you say something, _Uchiha_?" she siad faning innocence and purposely dropping the honorific. Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown as he glared at her, which she returned. Naruto and Sakura watched in completely confusion but dared not to interfere for you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Sakura kicked Naruto in the shin, and mouthed 'Do something!'. Naruto sweat dropped and looked everywhere hoping that something could come out the blue and save him but alas nothing happened, so he nervously looked at the glaring duo.

"Hey, um...Sake!" Naruto said randomly and sufficiently grabbing their attention. He grabbed 4 sake bottles and gave one to each. They looked questioningly at him but grabbed the sake bottles nonetheless and hesitantly poured some into their saucers. They threw a last glare before downing the burning concoction as if it were nothing.

"I didn't think you could hold your liquor, _Hyuuga_." Sasuke said smirking.

"Although we're not all drinkers like yourself, I can in fact hold my liquor, but the _heirs_ are always taught these things." Hinata said triumphantly.

"Ooooh, burn." Naruto suddenly said, gaining him a smack over the head from Sakura.

"But Hinata-chan, your not the heir anymore." Sakura through in innocently. Though she cared for Hinata, she couldn't just stand by as she verbally abused her Sasuke-kun! Hinata stiffened, then deflated and sunk back in her seat. It grew completely silent, although Sasuke was annoyed by her witty comebacks, Sakura had no right. She was supposed to be a friend.

"Whatever." Hinata suddenly said as she grabbed the whole sake bottle and walked away.

"That wasn't right Sakura." Naruto siad shaking his head and pushed his chair back indicating that he was getting up. Sasuke beat him to it and started leaving.

"Sasuke-kun? But-" Sasuke rose a hand, successfully silencing her.

"I started it, I should end it." then he walked away, following the direction in which Hinata left. Naruto finished getting up and left a couple bucks on the table.

"I-"

"Sorry Sakura, I'm not in the mood for sake anymore." he said leaving her. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She then took a peak at the left sake bottles and shrugged, she didn't mean for things to get out of hand. With that last thought she truly became Tsunade's apprentice.

- - -

I don't not call this Sakura-bashing. Just clouded judgement. And this could also be considered a cliffy, Idk. Oh and...

Watch Out! Hinata! Just had to get that out of my system...

Anyways, what do you guys think wil happen when Sasuke confronts a semi-drunk Hinata?

Gomen for the chapter being so short, I just thought this would be the best place to end it.

Now I would like to do something that I happen to always forget...Answer Reviews!!! These by the way will be from way back when, chapter 1 and that could still be answered, so ya here we go:

**skye 13:** I'm still not sure but I'm pretty sure I still have a long way to go, hopefully some of you have been able to catch some of the hints I've left in other chapters.

**sphekie:** I derived their interactions from your suggestions, so Domo Arigato!!!

**then nika said:** Nice! And you have no idea how bad! But that'll come a little later still.

OH and special shout out to all you wonderful people who understand that reviews CONFIDENCE!!!

lol... so PLEASE!!! Review!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Are you retarded?!? Of course I don't own the almighty Naruto!

Anyways...

Read & Review!!!!!!!!


	7. Her Place

Even as part of her siad that Sakura didn't mean it, the other side of her was pissed. How could she had said that! It had really hurt. Sakura was one of her best friends, one that she had run to when she was disowned and her knowing how much it hurt...really sucked. But then she started thinking. Sakura was a really good person, the only times she had ever acted like a bitch was when it had to do with...Sasuke. And that's when her anger was dumped on Sasuke. If it wasn't for him, Sakura would have never been so...'protective' and she wouldn't have said something so hurtful. Thoughts of Sasuke's stupidity went through her mind as she took another sip of her sake bottle. Though she wasn't really too much intoxicated, it was enough for her to not think clearly. So in her semi-drunk state, she hadn't noticed were she was going until she tripped over her own feet. She had ended up in the training grounds. She lay there for a minute before registering that she had fallen flat on her face and rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky.

"I'm so stupid." she mumbled.

"That's an understatement." a voice suddenly cut through the silence, causing her to sit up and look around. Sasuke came out of the shadows of the tree, letting her guard drop and lay back down.

"Go away teme." Hinata said controlling her anger.

"I just came to check up on you." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why?" she asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Because."

"because..." Hinata repeated, annoyed at his inability to answer the god damn question.

"Your stupid." he siad, still avoiding the question. Why was he helping her? He could just leave her, she's obviously not that drunk and should be able to get herself home, so why bother?

"We already established that, any other assumptions sherlock." Hinata said sarcastically. A Hyuuga using sarcasm...that was a new one.

"Get up Hinata." Sasuke ordered.

"Get away from me you fucking bastard." Hinata just...cussed...twice. It was so foreign for her. She must be really depressed...and drunk.

"Your drunk, I'm taking you home." Sasuke said hoisting her up.

"I'm not even that drunk."

"Whatever." he said, once again grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the direction of her house. They made it to her apartment in record time. Hinata absentmindedly took out her key and gave it to Sasuke. It was completely silent the whole way, which made him wonder why she was deep in thought, the semi-drunk Hinata spoke her thoughts annoyingly so, so what was stopping her now?

"Why won't you stay away?" Hinata suddenly asked. They were in the middle of her living room, he had already let go of her but had refused to face her.

"You said you didn't want to be friends, yet you insist on talking to me." Hinata said. He had no answer for it since he himself didn't even know why he insisted on associating with her. But the more she the thought about the clearer it got. His family was massacred by his own brother. He refused to let people close to him, convinced that it will hinder his quest for revenge, in other words...

"Your afraid." Hinata stated. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, what other reason could there be?

"No." Him? Afraid? Sasuke and afraid was only in the same sentence with _not_. But he couldn't think up of anything to deny her accusations.

"I think your_ amusing_." He said. Hinata saw threw it. So he was afraid...it was ..._cute_?

"Liar." she said eyeing him, with her hands on her hips. That pose was really..._sexy_?

"I'm not." Sasuke siad closing some distance to seem intimidating.

"Are." she said standing on her toes to try and meet his height. They were so close that even in the dark they could see each other's faces so clearly. While Sasuke if not so breath taken, he would of chidori'd himself for thinking such non-sense, while Hinata would have berated herself for thinking such things, they really didn't care at the moment because the tension that had been there since the beginning had dispersed. The same thought crossed their minds...

..._beautiful_

- - - - - - - -

AN: I was going to end it there but what the hell, I need to do longer chapters anyway...

- - - - - - - -

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke backed away from her.

"See." she mumbled, already missing his warmth.

"..."

"Just admit it, you want to be my friend again." she said as if no electricity was felt between them.

"..." He wasn't damn it! He just didn't want to be weak. How could being her friend possibly make him stronger?

"And I thought I was the stupid one." Hinata said with a roll of her eyes.

"Having friends, makes people weak, you are a perfect example of my logic." Sasuke said.

"Wrong." Hinata said.

"..."

"I used to think that I was weak, useless, in the way. It wasn't until I was disowned that I decided that enough was enough and I finally asked for help, from my friends. They are the ones who made me stronger. Without them I wouldn't be who I am today." Hinata said.

"..." It was like talking to a wall! Didn't he even consider what she just told him?

"Say something damn it!" Hinata was exasperated, he wouldn't even talk to her!

"So you really want to be my friend?" Sasuke finally said. Her face visibly brightened.

"Yes!" Hinata said throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know..."

"What!" Hinata was seriously annoyed!

"I can't have weak people as my friends." Sasuke said, amused at her annoyance. It wasn't everyday that someone got him to talk. He loved annoying her almost as much as Naruto. Although he liked to tease him, of course only in training or when... Sakura's close by. He would rather go out with Naruto than get with her, hence why he does it to Naruto.

"Whatever, those times you got lucky." she said looking away from him.

"It wasn't luck, it was skill." Sasuke said triumphantly.

"You wish."

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you." he said putting his hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

"So you'll be my friend again!" Hinata said clasping her hands in front of her.

"Unfortunately..." Sasuke said.

"It's about god damn time." Hinata said with a smirk. The cussing was seriously freaking him out. Hinata suddenly walked inside her bedroom and sounds were heard of her looking around for something. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but stood there. She finally came out with a pillow and blankets in her hand causing Sasuke's eyebrow to rise even more.

"What?" Hinata asked. Catching his gaze, she understood why he was confused.

"Well, your my friend now, and I don't want to tell you to just leave cause you know it's all late and well..." Hinata was rambling and blushing. When she thought of it, it didn't sound so weird but when she said it...

"Alright." Sasuke said taking the pillow and blankets from her...smirking. She was really cute flustered like that. Wait! Did he just think she was cute? With a mental shake of his head, he set himself down on her surprisingly comfy couch. It had obviously left his mind that he had thought of her as beautiful but what can you do?

Hinata watched him set himself down before retreating to her room. It really was an emotional night. She looked back at him and Sasuke looked at her at the same time. She shyly smiled and mumbled a 'good night' and looked away because for some reason, a blush was forming. Scratch 'emotional' night, more of a confusing night.

He could of sworn he saw a blush forming on her face but decided to lay down instead. It was a weird night and he needed to rest. As they were about to sleep they each couldn't help but let one last thought cross their minds.

_What now?_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Well what do you think?

I bet you guys were expecting them to get to together, right?

But I want to take there relationship slow.

Anyways heres some answers for my wonderful reviewers!

**madteen66:** Thats what I thought! But that's what makes me want to love him more...(sigh)...

**show.me.the.stars:** Before the time skip, I completely hate her, but after...she's...Ok. And what a weird coincidence! I love the WWE!!!!!

**gensesu:** (cough) bipolar (cough)...excuse me...

**kisame fish sticks:** Sadly...no. But my fingers are itching to type one for them...(perverted laugh)...i can't wait!!

I know a lot of you wanted to see a fight of some sort but i decided to save that for later...don't worry I have a plan!!

This chapter they seemed kind of OOC but they were BOTH semi-drunk, so I guess that covers it...

_**Disclaimer:**_ ugh...no.

Once again, please people, REVIEW!!! So ya...

Read & Review!!!!! (kind of standard for me to add this ((shrugs))... idk)


	8. Feelings

Hinata awoke the next morning with a mild headache. Although not bad as her usually hang overs, it was still annoying. She sat up and waited for everything to right itself. Then she got up and headed for a quick shower. After 5 minutes she got out and rapped a towel around herself. She got a sudden craving for coffee and went inside her kitchen. As she waited for the water to boil, she contemplated on how she got home last night. Went to Ichiraku's with Sakura, saw Naruto and Sasuke, got in fight with Sasuke, Sakura said something stupid, Sasuke followed her for some reason, he took her home, they became friends again, and then...

She looked over to her couch, only to be met with the amused and slightly disbelieving stare of Sasuke...without a shirt. Blood rushed to her head before she 'eeped' and ran to her room. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it breathing heavily. That was so embarrassing! But it was also kind of..._nice_. She slowly calmed herself down and shook the thoughts of a shirtless Sasuke, before getting her clothes and hastily put them on. She took one last breath to calm her blush and walked out.

- - - - - - -

He was confused when he didn't wake up with a massive hang over. But he still had to wait for the world to right itself. When the room finally stopped spinning, he stared at the unfamiliar scenery. He waited before he remembered what got him to Hinata's place. Suddenly Hinata's bedroom door opened and out came Hinata...in nothing but a towel. She walked to the kitchen and started boiling water. And though she no longer wore those oversized clothes, it still did nothing to show her luscious curves, flat stomach, amazing thighs, breasts the size of...

Then they made eye contact. Seeing her surprised face, he smirked but still couldn't hide how amazing her body was and how and how long she'd been hiding it. She turned different shades of red before making the cutest noise and ran into her room, slamming the door shut. And then he chuckled. Sasuke Uchiha _actually chuckled_, that in itself was a once in a lifetime thing. He slouched down in the couch and waited for her to come back out. Then the door was opened, rather violently.

- - - - - - -

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Well, more like Sasuke watched her smugly, while she slightly glared with a blush.

"You could of said something, pervert." Hinata said, only causing Sasuke's smirk to intensify.

"We've been friends for less than 24 hours and your already pulling moves on me." Sasuke said with fake disdain. Hinata's blush came back ten-fold, as she couldn't come up with a retort. Sasuke's eyes were mischievous, something that she would have never guessed Sasuke be able to feel. So she decided to let it slide and shook her head disapprovingly on her way to the kitchen. Seeing Sasuke show..._feeling_ was something very new to her and she liked watching him, in his own way he was _cute_. Now that she thought about it... she made herself a little reminder to talk to Neji.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Hinata asked.

"Anything with tomatoes." Sasuke's immediate answer was. She never would of guessed that his favorite food was tomatoes.

"There's an extra tooth brush in the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom." Hinata said as she prepared their food. Sasuke nodded and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that, the food was ready and they ate, with the slight bickering. Though it was a start, it was...nice. Sasuke absently smirked while Hinata had a small smile.

_Friendship is more than OK_

- - - - - -

So after there quick fights, they washed the dishes.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Sasuke asked with a blank stare.

"I already called in sick, I really don't feel like going." Hinata siad with a shrug. Was this how she acted with her friends, or was it just him? It gave him a sense of pride that she could be so open with him and not others, causing him to smirk and receive a questionable glance from Hinata.

It was something along the lines of 'Are-you-Bipolar-or-something-cause-your-freaking-me-out' and Sasuke didn't like his sanity to be questioned, which is why hated Tsunade so much. So right he wasn't liking Hinata too much.

"Pussy." Sasuke suddenly said with a glare.

"Excuse me?" Hinata said defiantly.

"You don't want to face Sakura."

"I-I-"

"See, coward." Sasuke said, his glare replaced with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"So, you can't tell me what to do." Hinata said.

"Pathetic." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Hey!"

"Let's g train then." He said getting up from the couch.

"What?"

"You have nothing better to do and I for one will not have weak friends."

"Your such a bastard, Sasuke." he shrugged, signifying that he neither denied it nor cared and headed for the door.

"And I'm not weak!" Hinata said following him anyway but not before getting her pouch with all her weapons.

"Whatever you say." He said with a smirk as he waited for her at the door.

"I'm not!" she said glaring at him and trying to meet his height.

"Of course." Sasuke said, meeting her glare with an amused smirk.

"Damn it! Your so aggravating, Uchiha!" She screamed grabbing his hand and pulling him to the training grounds.

- - - - - -

Masaki Takuni was having a normal day. And although she had not seen her Sasuke-kun an over a week, just the meer thought of him made her blush. She knew that Sasuke-kun would someday turn around and admit his undying love for her and she would kiss him and then they'd get married and have lots and lots of babies! Even as far fetched as that was, it made her feel better. So as she was walking to her apartment, she suddenly stood frozen.

There a few feet away from, was the objection of her affections, coming out of her next door neighbor's apartment! And a little too close for comfort to her Sasuke-kun! She couldn't believe it! She thought that girl was so nice! She wasn't even that pretty and she had the weirdest eyes.

_Who does that bitch think she is?!?_

She watched them in anger as the girl held Sasuke-kun's hand until they were out of her sight. To say she was pissed was an understatement. She was gonna have to inform the rest of the fan club. Luckily she was a chunnin and there were others in the fan club who were also ninja. They were going to have to teach this bitch a lesson.

- - - - - - - -

Sasuke couldn't help but marvel at the size of Hinata's hands as he was pulled along. They were so un-shinobi like that it made him wonder if she had ever killed somebody. She wasn't questioning that she didn't have the power to do it, especially with her jyuuken but would she do it? It was hard to look at Hinata and label her as a killer. She was too nice, too gentle, and too cute to do something like that. He couldn't stop his stare as it trailed up to Hinata's face, where she felt his stare and glared at him when they made eye contact. He smirked slightly and absentmindedly tightened his hand around hers. Hinata looked back at him with a questionable gaze but then noticed his glazed over eyes and decided to do nothing. Besides, she liked the feeling of their linked hands.

Sasuke couldn't help but think of his mother. Hinata reminded him so much of her. So kind and caring but yet a strong konoichi. The similarities were just too much before he noticed himself hug Hinata from behind. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, while his forehead rested against her right shoulder.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata was confused. One minute they're glaring at each other and then next he's grabbing onto to her like his life depended on it. But she couldn't help but blush. They were so close. She could feel all of him. His toned stomach, chest, the way he held her so lovingly...

"S-sasuke..." _this is uncalled for..._

_Yet very, very pleasant._

"Promise me you'll never get yourself killed." Sasuke suddenly said. He sounded so vulnerable, she couldn't help but forget her embarrassment and tightened her grip on his arms.

"I-I promise." They stayed like that for a few moments before Sasuke breathed in and let go of her. Now that she was within thinking distance, blushed furiously. Especially since she wanted nothing more but get back into his embrace.

"Let's go." He felt like such an idiot. Just one thought about his family and he became a depressed little boy. And in front of Hinata too. And he got even more pissed off when he didn't want to let go of her. Even now his hands were itching to wrap around her again. They were only a few feet away from the training grounds anyway, so they were spared any awkward silences.

Hinata stopped while he walked a few more feet. She went into her jyuuken stance and activated her Byakugan. While Sasuke went into an offensive stance and activated his Sharingan. With a wordless 'Go', they sprinted off into each other. Sasuke made a punch to her face and dodge the incoming kick. Hinata using the momentum of her kick, dodge the attempted punch and suddenly took a page from Lee's book and did the lotus kick.

_She wasn't kidding when she said that she asked helped from her friends._

Sasuke used his arm and blocked the kick then used her leg to heave her over is shoulder. She rolled out and then made a move to punch him in abdomen but he ducked and punch her in the stomach instead. Then he made an uppercut that connected. She would have been sent flying but she used chakra to glue herself and grabbed onto Sasuke's still outstretched arm. Gravity overcame them and they were sent sprawling on the ground. Hinata had closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But she didn't feel anything. She slowly opened one eye and saw Sasuke on top of her but saved her from the fall. She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. They showed so little emotion but it was there. Her hand absentmindedly went up to caress his face. Her eyes softened as they looked into his.

_Why won't you feel?_

- - - - - - -

The baka was falling. He instinctively caught her before she fell but end up falling with her. When she opened her eyes, he felt like she was looking into his soul. But he couldn't look away. Her eyes were Lavender. They were just too kind. They made him want to feel an emotion but he couldn't really say what. Her eyes softened and her hand started caressing his cheek. It was something that was always there but he had refused to acknowledge. His head dipped as her eyes closed and her lips parted.

_I think...I think I love you_

Their kiss was soft and gentle. They were completely rapped up in their own world. So they never heard the gasp and the twigs break as Sakura ran crying from the scene.

- - - - - - - - - -

Wow!!!! I've waited so long for this!!!!!

I was very sad to see that not many of you reviewed for the last chapter - ;

On another note 2 month anniversary for this story!!!!!!!

Doesn't that give you even more reason to Review?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I wish I owned Naruto but really only for the money. (sheepish grin)

Thank you all for those of you who _did_ review.

I'm serious people! I need reviews!!!! It's like my source of life. Think Vampire and Blood!!! So I say this again...

Read & Review!!!!!!!


	9. But

_I'm an idiot. What makes me think I deserve to care about someone...they'll just end up dying in the end_

Even with those thoughts, he could not move. The feeling of her lips was just too great. After what seemed like forever, they went up for air. Sasuke stared hesitantly into her eyes and turned away. He wouldn't be able to leave her if he confirmed her feelings for him.

"S-sasu-" She didn't even finish her sentence before Sasuke got up off of her. She used her elbows to support herself as she watched Sasuke walk away from her without looking back. Something inside her broke but she refused to let the tears fall, she refused to believe that Sasuke had just walked away from her. And even though she _refused_, she found herself crying into her hands on the forest ground.

- - - - - -

She couldn't believe it! She-she...

_I lost Sasuke-kun_

Only more tears fell. She was alone in her apartment, crying herself in her bed, holding on to her pillow for dear life. After years of pining over him. In the end it didn't matter that she had confessed to him over and over again. It meant nothing to him.

_I-ie...it's just.._

It was an accident really. But that accident really fucked her up.

_Flashback:_

_She had to apologize to her. She didn't mean what she said to her. She was just really insecure about a possible relationship with Hinata and Sasuke. _

_She had looked everywhere. Hinata hadn't showed up for her shift at the hospital, so she had to go find her, herself. She went to go check at Hinata's apartment but she wasn't there. _

_The training grounds! Maybe Hinata went to vent somewhere, then she could apologize!_

_But right when she got close enough, she saw Sasuke catch Hinata but then fall with her. They stared at each other before Hinata caressed Sasuke's face. Then they kissed._

_She gasped._

_She couldn't believe it!_

_She ran all the way home, completely ignoring the calls of Naruto as she passed by Ichiraku's._

_End Of Flashback _

Something in the back of her mind always told her that she didn't really love Sasuke. But how could she not!

_I do love him!_

But was it truly love? She was ready to die for him, go to the ends of the earth for him! Isn't that love?

_D-demo...he ...never loved me_

It should have been clear. He always told her that he didn't love her. He never even really showed that they were friends!

_D-demo...with time...he could..._

No. He wouldn't. It was so painfully obvious that it made her feel like a complete idiot.

_She did love him_

But it would go away with time. She wouldn't let herself love him anymore. Perhaps as love him as her best friend but she knew there was nothing more than that.

_No more crying_

She didn't need to love him. He was so emotionless...incapable of loving. Did she really want a loveless relationship. She would live. She...she just needed time.

_Just a little more time_

She hadn't realised that barely a few minutes had past by but the thoughts had exhausted her, she was just going to take a little nap. But even with her thoughts, she couldn't help but cry. Just a little more time. The pain will eventually fade. She could do this.

_I-I can't love him anymore_

Her eyes slowly drifted close, and her erratic breathing righted itself and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

- - - - - - -

He had walked away from her. It wasn't the first time he walked away from some girl. By why did this one make his chest hurt. He didn't actually...

_No_

He couldn't love. At least not until he avenged his family. If he truly deserved to love, he would succeed in killing Itachi, if not, he would die with him, ending the Uchiha family. Did he really want the Uchihas' existence to end? He wasn't sure but he wasn't going to waste his time thinking about it.

He absently walked to Kakashi's apartment and walked in. Kakashi was probably in a mission or something like that. He went into his room and threw himself unceremoniously onto his bed. The pain in his chest hadn't gone away but went into a dull throb. It was good enough for him. It was just like the pain of his family never leaving, just ignored.

He hadn't noticed he fell asleep until he lazily opened his eyes to the annoying sound of Naruto knocking on the door. Sasuke didn't feel like getting up so he ignored the sound of banging.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed. He got tired of waiting so he burst through the door. And though part of him told him he grew impatient, the other part of him was terrified that he had disappeared and left them again to kill Itachi. He couldn't bare it if he lost his best friend again.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said irritated. Naruto knew his fears were unfounded but he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, but then he got annoyed all over again.

"Why didn't you open the door!!!" he screamed. Sasuke merely shrugged making Naruto ven angrier.

"Why didn't you show up to training!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke shrugged again. Naruto was seriously getting annoyed.

"Fine, I'm staying here." Naruto said throwing himself beside Sasuke. Sasuke didn't do anything but he growled in irritation. Sasuke decided to ignore Naruto and tried to go back to sleep. Naruto didn't like being ignored and then remembered to ask him something.

"So what happened yesterday with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke unconsciously flinched at the mention of her name but luckily Naruto didn't take notice.

"Nothing." he answered.

"What do you mean nothing!" Naruto screamed. Everybody was devastated when she was disowned. They had to hold Naruto and Kiba back from blindly attacking the Hyuuga minor. Hinata was changed after that day. What scared him the most was that he not once saw her cry. And one week after, she acted as if nothing happened but then she became intent on becoming stronger. She completely mastered her jyuuken and Byakugan, and easily became one of the strongest Konoichis around. So when Sakura said something like that! It was just going too far.

"I found her on the ground like an idiot and took her home, what else was so supposed to happen." It was most of the truth, he just didn't tell him everything that happened. He wasn't about to tell Naruto that he spent the night at her house and then went to training only to end up kissing and ruining their new friendship. The dobe was annoying enough.

"Did you at least apologize for Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I apologize for something I didn't do, Sakura's a woman, annoying but a women nonetheless, she can take care of herself and her problems." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grumbled. Just cause she went too far didn't mean he hated her, she was still his best friend, so he's couldn't help but worry. After that, a few minutes past by in complete silence, which was a huge feet for Naruto.

"I'm bored." Naruto said on a whiny voice, guess not. Sasuke could only sigh...it was going to be a while.

- - - - - - ----

Why was she crying? Did she really have feelings for him? Why that every time that they were remotely close, something happened to destroy anything they had? Maybe that was why she was crying. She was just frustrated, thats all. She quickly got up and fixed herself. She quickly removed any evidence of tears and held her head up high as she walked out of the training grounds. She didn't feel like going to her apartment, so she thought it was close enough to lunch to go ahe some.

But as she made her way into the village, something didn't feel right. There was always some rumor about the Rookie 9(not that they were still rookies) but they weren't always so... vivid. The gossipers were usually more discreet about their...gossiping being that it was Konoha and over twenty-five percent was made up of ninjas, so stealth here was something to be trifled with. And being she usually being ignored since she never did anything to stand out, besides the whole disowned fiasco, it was strange that the rumors were being centered around her. But who cared, she had changed since that shy, 12 year old girl from years ago, so she ignored them and walked to a tea shop nearby.

It was an uneventful lunch but when there was a huge crowd of girls in high heels with short skirts with a lot of make-up on their faces, she automatically knew that something was wrong. The one upfront, seemingly the leader, scanned the small tea shop before chancing upon Hinata in a corner by a window sipping her tea, who in turn was also watching them, she smirked and pranced to her, followed by the group.

They stopped right at her table. They waited for something. Realization crossed on her face briefly before replaced by a small but nonetheless arrogant smirk. They thought she would be intimidated, well they had another thing coming.

The leader taking notice of the smirk, glared at Hinata before flipping her hair back.

Ohh...were they going to have fun.

She had no idea how right she was.

- - - - - ----

I was going to add waaayyyy more... but decided that I left you guys hanging long enough, even though that's exactly what I'm doing...again (sweat drops)...hope you guys don't hate me...and you guys didn't see that coming did you? (insert maniacal laugh here)

Sorry for the somewhat late chapter... lets just say that it was a pretty crazy 4 day weekend. (heh heh) (scratches back of head sheepishly)

**Important Notice!!!** (and rant)

I'm also very sad to say that...(sniff)...I will be leaving the country...El Salvador to be exact. Although that won't be for another... 2 weeks? Well December 10th and will be back January 5th and since you people should know that El Salvador is a pretty poor place, so I'm guessing there will be no computers for updating...NOOOOOO!!!!!(sniff)(sniff)... life will suck for a month. Please tell me you'll miss me! I need self-assurance people!!!!...(hyper venilating)...lol...j/k.

**Important Notice over.**(and rant)

Also, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now... it wasn't 2 month anniversary it was 1. It was an ACCIDENT!!!!! I pressed 2 instead of 1. (sheepish grin) But I love all who congratulated me!!!

And for those who reviewed... I LOVE YOU!!!!!!...lol

So keep reviewing people...it keeps me alive. And here are some answers to my WONDERFUL reviewers!

**Naruto488:** You got the first part right but still debating on that second one...I'll probably make a poll and see how many people want it...idk.

**bookworm007:** I loved your review anyway and hopefully you were satisfied with the Sakura part...I...tried? Also thanks for the suggestion, his punishments will come a little later...I kinda forgot, sorry...but I'm gonna get back on it.

**harley944:** Seriously...(blushes)...wow...thank you so much...(sniff) (sniff)...your too kind...

**Ila Banana:** That's... a really good question...hmm...(shika thinking pose)...when it comes to Sasuke, Sakura became really possessive, so when and if they went up to her, she probably scared them off...or something like that...(shrugs)...but really this is just my opinion on it...or a possibility...idk.

**kisame fish sticks:** Hope you don't hate me...(sniff)(sniff)...i need you...lol...j/k

_**Disclaimer:**_ Do I seem like a short. old japanese guy, who can draw like no other? I...didn't think so.

I would like to thank so many of you for reviewing...(tear runs down cheek)... you people truly are wonderful.

This was a pretty long authoress note (and emotional...maybe I'll be getting my period soon)...(Wait! You guys didn't need to know that!) ...and I have a feeling in the back of my head that I forgot to put something but I can't put my finger on it (taps chin)...oh well (shrugs).

So I ask once again...

Read & Review!!!!!!!


	10. Kuso!

When one sees a pretty girl in revealing clothes, depending on your gender, you either.

Gape like a fish, or make howling noises, like all perverted men

or

Glare like theres no tomorrow and make up silly rumors about her just because your jealous.

But when you see a _group_ of girls in short skirts with high heels and over-bearing make-up, you stay out of their way in hopes of living.

This was the scene of the main shopping district aa passer byers jumped into stores to avoid said hoard of girls. The malice was thick in the air, it reminded them of the time of the Uchiha's rampage, though it wasn't this bad.

They could tell that someone was in the center of it all and felt much sympathy for whoever had it in for them. Unfortunately they could not see anything so they silently bowed their heads for whatever poor soul had to feel the wrath of such treacherous girls.

Nobody would have guessed that it was the ex-Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. She was always the kind konoichi unlike her peers and wouldn't understand what Hinata could of done, much less even comprehend how she crossed paths with them.

While in fact, Hinata didn't know either but that wasn't about to get her to back down from a challenge.

Back at the teashop, a glaring contest was ensued... until Hinata won. The girl completely humiliated, subtly told her to go with them to a secluded spot.

'That was just a fluke, come with me, we need to teach you a lesson!" followed by the chorus of "Yeah!", Hinata still confused, followed nonetheless.

She had nothing better to do anyway.

They walked until they started for the training grounds. In no time at all they stopped and turned to Hinata.

"We need to teach you a lesson!" the leader said.

"You already said that." Hinata said with a sigh.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

"Sasuke?" Hinata was now seriously confused.

"Ya! Stay away from him!"

"That idiot, can't even get in ten feet of me!" Hinata said angered at the reminder of Sasuke.

"Eh?" now they were the ones confused.

"He's a cold hearted bastard! If I see his face! I swear to kami I'm gonna kill him!" Hinata screamed, absently stomping on imaginary chibi Sasukes. Everyone else had sweat drops in the back of their heads.

"Shes a liar, I saw them together today! They were too close!" screamed the next door neighbor.

"It was an accident, that bastard kissed me to-

"HE KISSED YOU!!!!!"

"Shit! They weren't talking about that." Hinata mumbled.

"You are so dead!" screamed the leader who was apparently a ninja. She made a punch for Hinata, which she easily dodged. Hinata just noticing her forehead protector, raised an eyebrow.

"You know-" Hinata casually started as she easily dodge all punches and kicks that were so messily thrown her way, "-you could get suspended for attacking a civilian."

"After we're done with you, you won't even remember." the leader boasted.

"What are you? Gennin?" Hinata said.

"I'm a chunnin!" the girl screamed.

"Your not a very good ninja, you shouldn't underestimate an opponent, are they letting just anybody pass, I'm surprised you haven't died yet."

"What's there to look at! Just some girl with weird eyes that thinks she can have Sasuke-kun!" the girl screamed becoming more and more restless at her inability to land a hit on Hinata.

"How do you not know that these weird eyes mean I'm a Hyuuga." the girl instantly stopped her punches as she figured out who she was.

"And I'm a jounin." Hinata smugly said. It was really good to see the look on her face. It was full of shock, disbelief, regret, and... _fear. _

"I-I..." Hinata was already walking away.

"Anyway, if your done, I got stuff to do, people to see... maybe even _Sasuke-__kun_." Hinata said as she slightly looked back with a face of arrogance. It was truly different of her to want to rub something in someones face. But it even if it made her feel better she was, at the same time, hating herself.

It wasn't normal of her to like to see the pain of someone else. Even if that girl wanted to beat her up (not that she could), she didn't like it.

Then everything went back to Sasuke. It was his fault she was acting this way. She was thinking way too much and not acting like herself. She needed to get home and-and...ano..._do something._ She shook her head and hurriedly walked home all the while looking at her hands in disappointment.

- - - - ----

Damn Naruto was getting on his nerves. He needed to get rid of him or else he was going to lose it. They went from Rock, Paper, Scissors to Tic-Tac-Toe to playing footsies on the couch. And with Hinata on his mind he kept on losing!

"You suck Sasuke!" and Naruto was still making fun of him. Naruto was going to die.

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke seethed as he poked him in the stomach (how effective Sasuke). Naruto annoyed, poked him back.

"Pff." was the weird noise that came out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke turned away from him as he covered his mouth with both hands. Naruto raised an eyebrow and tried facing Sasuke. Unfortunately Sasuke kept turning away.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto said.

"S-shut up-pff!" Naruto poked him again.

Naruto was... truly... amazed. It wasn't before long Naruto kept poking him and poking him, the noises kept getting louder and stronger. Naruto had made the ultimate discovery...

Sasuke Uchiha was ticklish.

By now Sasuke had calmed down a bit and no longer covering his mouth. But he was seething...

Revenge.

Instead of poking him like Naruto did, Sasuke tackled him onto the floor and started tickling non-stop. Naruto was also in fact, Ticklish. But Naruto fought back, they kept rolling all over the floor as they tried to dominate each other in their...ano... Tickling Match.

If they had paid more attention they would have noticed a gasp and someone stifling they're laughter.

They would regret they're lack of guard later.

- - - - - ----

_I over slept!!!_

Sakura was fixing her hair and smoothening out the creases in her clothes. A quick redo of her make-up, and a last check in her full-body mirror and she was out the door.

She felt rejuvenated and was thinking more clearly.

So now that she thought about it, her thoughts on Sasuke were nothing compared to what she should of really been thinking about.

Hinata

How could she had said something so inconsiderate! That was her best friend for crying out loud! She stabbed an old wound that hadn't even closed yet! After all the silent tears that were shed, all the trouble they went through to help her in her quest, everything they've been through!

It could possibly be nothing now. And it was all for some guy!

She ran through the main shopping district when she heard some interesting piece of gossip.

"I heard that the Sasuke Fan Club was looking for someone"

"I heard it was a girl."

"I heard that the Uchiha finally got a girlfriend!"

"Really?!? I thought he was gay!"

"Me too."

"I thought the boyfriend was the Uzumaki gaki."

"Me too, they were so cute toge-"

That was just a little too much information and not very helpful either. But maybe they saw Hinata and Sasuke together?

She had to find Hinata! Maybe they got her off guard? Not only that but she had to apologize. She didn't want to lose her friendship with her. Even if it was Sasuke, she wasn't about to lose Hinata as a friend.

_Don't hate me Hinata...I'm...I'm sorry._

- - - - ----

Jesus Christ! I took too long to post this up! Gomen nothing much happened in this chapter.

But do not fear!!!! MY YOUTHFULNESS IS SO GREAT THAT IT SURPASSES LEE!!!!!!! I will get the next chapter before I leave on Monday!!!! Or I WILL DO A TEN THOUSAND LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT WHEN I COME BACK!!!!!!

(clears throat)

Now that that Lee faze is over...heres some answers to my YOUTHFUL reviewers! (guess not)

**show.me.the.stars:** My big 100th Reviewer! Domo Arigato! And Ha! I did update before I left! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**kisame fish sticks:** You...Are... TOO KIND!!!!! (sob) I will miss you so! (icky boogers are there too)

Thank you all who reviewed!!!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope.

P.S.

I'm wondering if anybody got that last sentence in Hinata's scene... just... wondering (snickers)

P.S.S.

Let's not forget the last sentence in Sasuke's scene...

P.S.S.S.

Remember these well... (Bwahahahahahahaha!!!((cough))((cough))!!!!)

I beg of you!!!! If you want me to update before I leave I'm gonna need those reviews!!!

Click that button as if you've never clicked before!!!!!

Read and review!!!!!!!


	11. Meeting

He once again questioned his friendship with Naruto. There were times when he truly believed that the Naruto he knew was just a facade set up over the years to hide the pain of the burden of Kyuubi. He had caught glimpses of what the true Naruto could be like and respected him. But then every other moment of the day, he only felt annoyance and make himself wonder if what he saw was real.

There Tickle Match had ended in a draw with both opponents sprawled out on the carpeted floor, giggles being let out every so often. Sasuke was at a bliss at how much _fun_ it was to just let loose. After about ten minutes of tranquil silence Naruto suddenly felt to let his thoughts out in the open.

"I'm _bored_." all hell let lose from there. If he wasn't bored he was hungry, if he wasn't hungry he needed to pee.

And god damn it why did he need to know that!

No one should know that milk and Naruto equals bad. He would suddenly run to bathroom and then they ran out of toilet paper and he wouldn't stop screaming at Sasuke until he went to go by some (he disguised himself as Naruto of course) but he had to do it twice! How did he survive without someone checking up on him every moment of the day.

He felt sorry for Iruka.

When Naruto finally got some instant ramen (completely exhausting their food supplies for a week, Kakashi can't even boil water) he would eat so fast that he would choke every 5 minutes. Even Sasuke was in fear for the dobe's life.

When Naruto suddenly stopped his... inhaling? He gave Sasuke an inquisitive look, which in turn caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"What, Dobe?"

"Did... something happen?" Damn the dobe for knowing him so well.

"No."

"Oh, okay." or not. Naruto quickly return to his devouring of the ramen... and choked, again.

Sasuke simply had enough and quickly walked out of Kakashi's apartment, not noticing an extra pair of sandals, and stalked off to mope else where.

About ten feet away from the clearing she stopped. And the one thing that suddenly came to her mind was...

_What happened to her_

Picking fights, hurting people, cursing uncontrollably? What was wrong with her? She unconsciously started pacing, while making circles... it was, un-Hinata-like, was a way to put it. After about 5 minutes of wondering what to do, she finally decided to take out her frustrations the right way.

She went back to the training grounds, completely avoiding where she previously was and went to a far more secluded area.

She had been fiddling with a jutsu she might as well try to master it. She decided to warm up... a little more and about five minutes later, she was ready.

Hinata spread her legs out evenly and centered her arms around her abdomen. She focused her chakra to her hands. Slowly but surely her chakra completely covered her arms making an angelic glow. Her chakra was collected wrong and it started burning. She was trying to balance it out but she couldn't keep for long.

She was so focused on it not exploding in her face, she didn't notice another presence with her.

"Your collecting your chakra wr-"

Boom!

The chakra dispersed into an explosion and she skidded back.

"-wrong."

"H-hey..." she tried to make out were the person was but she was disoriented. There was a loud ringing noise in her ears and she couldn't make out where she was. Her arms and stomach were on fire and she wa pretty sure she was seeing double.

"W-what the hell..."

So when someone suddenly came into her line of sight, presumably the person who broke her concentration, all she saw was a creepy figure walking... or crawling, she wasn't exactly sure, towards her.

She shook her head to rid her of some of the dizziness. It half worked. The ringing noise dimmed down to an annoying buzz and the doubles were quickly fading. The figure stopped and she could finally tell who it was.

She was wishing it didn't fade.

Sasuke

"G-gomen asai... I-I didn't mean to y-yell at you." she was really emotionally tired. She just wanted it to all end. If he didn't l-l-l-o-care about her, then it was time to let go. There was nothing she could do for him if he didn't care about her.

She bowed but she didn't get back up, she was too afraid of looking him in the eye.

"You should go to the hospital and get yourself healed, those look painful." Sasuke said coldly.

She took a peak at him but looked back down. He was watching her every move. It made her very self-conscious, an old habit.

She was getting scared of him.

But wait... he isn't her father, what reason is there to be scared of him. She acting... so childish. She needs to get herself back to normal, even so she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle but quickly covered it with her hand. Things... are getting out of hand. She was really getting tired of guys.

Love was a truly complicated thing. At that thought she couldn't help but get slightly depressed and let out a sigh.

She was getting really tired of guys.

She turned around and murmured, "First Naruto, now Sasuke, what's next Kiba?" Hinata shook her head and decided to go out for some ramen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was feeling guilty right about now. She apologized to him. Why? Because she yelled at him when he made her lose her concentration and get multiple burns and probably a concussion.

Really guilty

She was showing some of the most obvious signs that his.._. targets_ usually show, when facing him.

Fear

"You should go to the hospital and get yourself healed, those look painful." he told her.

She didn't bother to get back up and when she took a peak she bowed her head even lower.

He felt an almost painful feeling in his stomach that he almost put a hand there in hopes of dwindling the pain. He wasn't sure what it was but he willed it to go away. Before he could really go more into the... feeling? The most angelic noise broke through his thoughts. He looked back at her and caught her covering her smile.

_Cute_

But her hand dropped and her smile disappeared. She then... sighed? He was really confused.

Then Hinata straightened herself and walked away muttering something about Kiba, Naruto, and himself. She walked away from him and he watched her until she disappeared out of the clearing.

_Is she... ignoring me?_

What other explanation could there be? It was obviously because of the ki-incident. He wasn't about to stand there and think about it though.

Whatever, he was going back to Naruto's place. The dobe has probably gotten himself into unconsciousness by now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prior to Sasuke's belief, Naruto was not unconscious. He had finished all the ramen in Kakashi's apartment and he was still hungry. He decided to go to Ichiraku's.

He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Hinata already there (probably getting her usual 1 bowl).

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he said sitting next to her, conveniently his favorite seat.

"Ah, hello there Naruto-kun." she said with a small smile.

"How have you been since-"

"Don't worry about Naruto-kun."

"But-"

"Gomen. I wasn't acting myself that day either."

"Oh, I-"

"What are you gonna have Naruto?" Teuchi suddenly interrupted.

"4 bowls of miso ramen." Naruto said bitterly. He was getting tired of getting interrupted.

"Sakura-chan was out of line when she said that." Naruto said seriously.

"I-it's-"

"Wait! I'm not finished!" Naruto said covering her mouth before she could continue.

"If you ever need anything, don't ever forget that I'm here for you." Naruto said the seriousness still there as he removed his hand. He was expecting Hinata to chide him but instead she gave him a small smile.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." she said giving him a hug.

"Y-your welcome, Hina-chan." he said slightly flustered. Hinata was just too cute for her own good. He didn't understand the tingly feeling he got from her touch... but it was nice.

"Plus, if Sasuke-teme ever gives you a hard time, I'll go beat him up! He's extra easy with those chakra-cuffs on!" Naruto yelled as he reverted to his usual cheerful self.

"Okay." Hinata said, still smiling. Teuchi came with 2 bowls for each of them and they went to eating. It was... nice.

"Ano... Hinata-chan?"

"Hm."

"Did you happen to be on your...period?"

Hinata was beet red.

Well...I'm back.

And though I planned to have a very long chapter, I haven't had much inspiration because I have been very depressed these past few days. Let me explain...

While I was over there I happen to go visit an aunt and she happen to have a computer. And I immediately went on, though briefly, I read some stuff that said Jaraiya had died.

I was in complete denial.

Jaraiya is an inspiration to me, my sensai, my senpai, anything else you can think of. To be a pervert of his status is a dream for me. Seriously.

So immediately when I came back on the ninth, I checked... and sadly it was... t-t-t-true.

I cried for days. And since then I haven't been able to finish this chapter. Before I had left I had half of this chapter done but when I came back I just haven't felt like writing much. I usually have at least one chapter done before hand but I don't this time, seeing as this one was very hard to finish.

It's up to you guys and your great reviews to get me up to beat with my updating. Like I've said in other chapters, your reviews inspire me, so seeing now that I'm in depressed mode, I need them now more that ever.

So please, if you want me to update in the near future, Review.


	12. Making up

Her face was so red. She now understood why, Sakura had the need to forcefully knock some sense into Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun! Y-you just d-don't ask t-that!" Hinata said blushing.

"Well, it's cause Sakura gets extra violent when shes on _it_." Naruto said shivering. That was in fact true, unfortunately for Naruto.

"B-but still!" Hinata said cupping her face in hopes of lowering the temperature. Naruto, who was now pouting, couldn't help but laugh at the state that Hinata was in. And in turn, Hinata couldn't help but laugh along with him.

So with the tension gone, they ate in comfortable silence. Well as silent as Naruto can be with a bowl a ramen. Nonetheless time quickly passed and she was nearing the end of her bowl. It was time she went back home anyway. She paid for her ramen and started for her home.

"Hey come back later for sake!" Naruto said waving, stopping her at the entrance/exit.

"Eh, ano...fine." Hinata was starting to get into the bad habit of drinking sake. She was going to have to work on that. That and Sasuke and Sakura were bound to be there, it was going to be _so_ awkward.

She had time though. She usually spent her days working in the hospital with the occasional mission. She was very dedicated so this was the first time she missed work. Perhaps she would go the Hyuuga Manor, and talk to Neji. She might as well get it over with. With that she changed direction and made her way to her ex-home.

-

It was so intimidating- it brought so many memories: good, bad, and some that were neither.

The Hyuuga Manor

_Really_, she thought while staring at the terribly extravagant gate, _it was pointless._

The lawn was over-decorated, laden with imported flowers and designs that just gave an over all feeling of a facade. Another thing that was pointless but what wasn't for show in the Hyuuga House?

This was just the outside, the inside was something else entirely.

This was also the place that she grew up in, the place she was harshly kicked out of.

It made her pause and really think about going inside, where she'd risk facing her father. It didn't matter how much she grew – physically and emotionally – for as long as he had Hanabi to mold for power, she wasn't needed.

She decided to use her Byakugan and find Neji instead of going through the front door. It was considered disrespectful to use the Byakugan in the house, but who cared, she wasn't a Hyuuga anymore.

Neji was in his room meditating. While she felt bad that she had to disturb him, she needed confirmation.

She expertly sneaked into his room and made sure no one was around.

"Hinata-sama." Neji stated as his shoulders relaxed and his meditate state became lazy. It was some of the things she was truly proud of, not many people were able to say that they've seen Neji with his guard down.

"It must be important if you came all the way here," Neji said eying her. He knew something happened while he was on another mission. It was one of two things he hated about being an Anbu, one was when he was on missions – which was a lot – he'd miss things, and two becoming paranoid.

"First of all, just call me Hinata, we're too close to still be using suffixes and ano... I wanted to get your advice on something." Hinata said sheepishly, it sounded so suspicious when she said it out loud. She knew there were going to be rumors, especially after the whole 'fangirls attack' fiasco. She didn't want him to hear anything false and hurt somebody. Neji nodded so she continued.

"Actually, I think I'm gaining a crush on somebody." she said getting to the point.

"I swear if i's Naruto again, I'll-"

"No! I mean... no, it's not him." Hinata said shaking her head.

"Then." Neji said expectantly.

"It's... someone else." Hinata answered unsteadily. Neji seemed surprised but Hinata continued.

"I get the same fluttery feeling in my stomach whenever I'm around him but it's... different." she said.

"How so." Neji asked intrigued.

"Well when it was with Naruto, it was more of a nervous feeling but now it's a strange sense of contentment." Hinata said, confused herself.

Neji was not liking this, maybe he was being over-protective but he didn't like the fact that she was becoming 'infatuated' with anyone especially if he didn't know them. He had tolerated Naruto because he seemed capable of making Hinata-sama happy but now...

"Who is he." Neji said a little harsher than he intended.

"Wait, you haven't helped yet." Hinata said annoyed.

"Ah... fine." Neji said angrily.

"I think I'm falling in love with this person, I don't know, but he keeps giving me mixed signals, one minute everything is fine, and the next we're fighting." Hinata said, exasperated.

"I'll kill him." Neji seethed. How dare he do that to Hinata-sama.

"Wait... what I want to ask is... should I even bother?" Hinata finally asked. Neji blinked... repeatedly. He wasn't expecting that kind of question. Perhaps something along the lines of 'What should I do to get him to like me' or something like that.

"Why are you asking me that kind of question?" Neji asked baffled.

"Is he really worth chasing after?" Hinata asked. It was the sole reason she came. It was enough to ignore the feelings whenever she was around Sasuke... at least not anymore, after that kiss she went into serious thought. Obviously, Sasuke was just as confused, she learned after that kiss, and then completely walking away from her.

Neji was mad but he couldn't ignore Hinata's feelings. "Tell me what you feel when your with him." Neji asked, physically cringing at every word.

"Ano... as long as he's happy, I'm happy. Whatever he feels effects... me." Hinata said blushing like she was 12 again. It was so strange saying it out loud especially to her nii-san. Neji seemed equally uncomfortable.

"I have no choice but to advice to pursue him." Neji said his eye twitching at her every word.

"... Really?!" Hinata exclaimed. She honestly thought Neji would do everything in his power to keep them away from each other.

"But... who is he?" Neji had to know or else he wouldn't be able to make his threats. He made some to Naruto too but the idiot thought he was challenging him to spar.

"A-ano... Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata said her blush coming back with full force.

"What!" Neji screamed. The Konoha Traitor, The Last Uchiha, the only guy that surpassed him in coldness (if that makes sense), seduced his Hinata-sama!

"W-why, how?!" Neji exclaimed.

"What you mean why! I...i-it... it just did." Hinata said blushing, as her voice became a whisper. She guessed it started when they were at her house. Granted that was today but she wasn't naïve enough to deny the feeling she got when he acted... relaxed with her. It made her feel special. So when she wanted to have more moments like that with him, she knew she was falling in love.

"Theres nothing I can do." Neji said calming down. He collected himself before going back to his meditating.

"Thanks, Neji-nii." Hinata said smiling as she gave him a small hug and soundlessly made it out of his room.

-

The more she thought back on their conversation the better she felt. She was practically glowing. She was so happy that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Thus she ended up bumping into someone.

_Maybe I should pay more attention, and I call myself a ninja _"Ack! Gomen, I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Hinata."

Hinata froze and slowly looked up to the person she bumped into.

Sakura

Hinata face became blank and she slowly got up from her spot. Sakura seemed unable to say anything and was prepared to be yelled at.

"Gomen, Sakura-san. If I may pass." Hinata said going around her with a fake smile. Sakura visibly flinched at her solemn tone. But gained her resolve and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Hina... I know I really hurt you", Sakura tried looking at Hinata's face but it was obscured in a shadow ,"demo, I don't really mean any of the things I said to you. It was just... having Sasuke-kun back was something I've dreamed of for years. So having him here made me have hope. And now... I'm not even sure what I was hoping for. Perhaps for him to look my way and finally see how much I love him but no matter how much I try, he never sees me more than a friend. M-maybe his best friend but nothing more." Sakura said crying as she said every word.

"S-sakura..." Hinata didn't know what to say. She always thought Sakura had the utmost confidence but seeing her crumble right in front of her, she didn't know what to think.

"I knew for a while but I pretended not to know and kept that fake hope as the only thing tying me to him. I really did love him."

"I-I, h-he-"

"It doesn't matter though because your friendship means so much more to me than my love for him. I noticed that he cares for you... even if it was as small as to see if you got home last night. I've been watching him for years and that was the first time I've seen him do that for anybody besides Naruto. The point is I'm... sorry. So so sorry, I'll do whatever it takes for you to stay friends with me." Sakura said begging.

" ... "

"I-it... it really hurt... w-what you said to me." Hinata finally stated. Unshed tears collected in the corner of Sakura's eyes.

"Demo... your my best friend, I can't just let something like this get in the way of our friendship." Hinata said turning around and surprising Sakura into a hug. They stood there for a while before letting go.

"Thanks... I really needed that." Sakura said, wiping away her tears.

"Does this mean your giving up on Sasuke?" Hinata asked, amazed.

"Depends."

"Depends on what?" Hinata asked curious.

"Depends on how you feel about him." Sakura said with a small smile.

"I-I... I think... I'm starting to l-love him." Hinata said looking down.

"I figured, you guys seemed pretty close when you were fighting." Sakura said looking to the side.

"S-sakura..."

"Don't worry. You mind telling me how all this happened." Sakura said looking back at her.

Thus Hinata went back to a couple weeks ago. Sakura would nod every so often and became surprised when she heard that she was in fact the target of the Uchiha-Fan club. She knew that Hinata did something to them. She had been looking for Hinata in the hospital and instead saw the Fan-club together awaiting treatment. Sakura had hid herself so she wouldn't have to heal them but heard that it was a Hyuuga who did it to them. She saw Hinata's guilty look though and new how to cheer her up.

"You went to easy on them, I would have put them in the hospital for days not a few measly hours." Sakura said huffing.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata said in a warning voice.

"Yeah, yeah. But now that I've heard all of this, I know that Sasuke-kun is being stupid." Sakura said punching her hand. Hinata tried to keep a straight face but ended up giggling. Suddenly Sakura small smile became an evil grin and Hinata's giggles stopped and she became wary.

"I have the greatest idea!" Sakura yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

"A-and what would that be, S-sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Your going to seduced Sasuke-kun."

-

The stupid line thingies aren't working! Anyway...

I'm back! Yes I am so sorry for taking so long to get this thing up but it was hard to get back into the flow things. Hopefully you guys don't hate me! Reviews now would be great!

**Disclaimer:** In the while that I have not updated I haven't been able to bribe Kishi into selling Naruto to me for 50 cents and a pack of gum. So... no I don't own Naruto.

I already have next chapter planned out so hopefully it will be out in a week, the most two. On a side note all my stories including this one, will previews in the forum Fanfiction Sharing. It's a forum for story ideas that you need help with and constructive criticism. So if you feel like telling me I suck or something that's where you need to go!

On a side note thanks so much **Bullwinkle's Lady, Sphyma, and show.me.the.stars **for you help on this chapter!

Read & Review


	13. Hickies

_**Disclaimer:**_ In my time of absence, I have not acquired Naruto, so no, I do not own Naruto.

**I'm back!!! Oh how I missed fanfiction so...**

**- - - - ----**

"S-s-s-seduce!!!!" Hinata exclaimed. There was just no way.

"Yes, seduce." Sakura said smiling at Hinata's expense. She already knew that Hinata was panicking, so now she had to ease her worries.

"Don't worry, it won't be too crazy." Sakura stated.

"D-demo.... I d-don't want t-to seduce S-sasuke." Hinata said in an almost whiny voice.

"Then lets not call it seducing... just a helpful push and get Sasuke's dumb ass to run after you." Sakura said. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's way of putting it.

"How are we going to do that?" Hinata asked, feeling slightly better. Sakura opened her mouth her mouth to speak but then stopped short. She crossed an arm and put the other one under her chin and then 'hmm'd.

"For this plan to work, we'll need to get help." Sakura finally stated.

"Huh?"

"You _will _get Sasuke-kun's attention." Sakura said with vigor. Hinata had a bad feeling about this.

It was going to be a_ long_ week.

-

A long week indeed. Sasuke hasn't had to use his stealth since he was a rouge ninja. Damn Anbus... they were still pathetic.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, these pathetic excuses for ninja would have never caught me." Sasuke mumbled. He jumped about two feet in the air, then dodged an onslaught of assorted kunai and shurikun. The last kunai was aimed at his head but he easily moved his head to the side and caught it with his finger in the hole. It was then he noticed the note attached to the kunai. It wasn't an explosive tag, being that there was no sizzling sound. He opened it lazily, he didn't want the Anbu to think he was actually cautious of them, even if he was. It read:

_At least I'm not hiding from a Jounin_

While Sasuke could of easily made a witty comeback -being that they hid from everyone- but he was too distracted by the reminder of Hinata. At first he was ticked off. Who in the right mind ignored an Uchiha. It didn't matter though, _He _wasn't the one that wanted to see _her_ anyway. Strangely after that thought, he saw Hinata walking with Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten. Hinata was blushing heavily -_cute... did I just think that? No!_- and was holding a clip board. He didn't want her to know he was looking so he kept his eyes low and his hands in his pockets as he passed by.

He thought that it showed that he didn't need or care for her... at all. But of course the next day just after his regular visits to the psychiatrist -another one of Tsunade's ideas-. She thought he would need therapy after being with Orochimaru for so long. The damn bitch apparently told the guy that he was sexually harassed by the snake sannin. And that's all they ever talked about!

The point was, he was heading towards Naruto's, to vent -even if Naruto beat him almost every time- when he saw Hinata once again with her cute blush and clip board but this time, with some guy who was rubbing the back of his head in such a Naruto way that if his smile got any bigger, he was going to kill him!!!

But of course if he did that it would mean _he _was jealous of _him_. And of course Sasuke Uchiha is jealous of no one. His chakra flaring up had nothing to do with the couple nearby. Or his massive glare... it was all the psychiatrist's fault. Yep nothing to do with them. His chakra kept wavering though since he still had his chakra cuffs on but he had enough to scare any normal ninja away.

The rest of the way he went brooding. The civilians in this part of the village were less cautious because of the constant brooding he did on his way to his boyfriend's house.

His chakra level had dwindled but the people here were seriously asking to get hurt.

"Look. The Uchiha is going back to his boyfriend's house."

"I wonder what got the Uchiha so worked up this time."

"Whatever it is, the Uzumaki gaki will make him feel better."

"I think it's because people said he had a girlfriend, he's gay so he might have been offended."

"Good point, the Uchiha is a drama queen, so that's probably it."

"I wonder how Uzumaki makes him feel better."

"Sasuke's most likely the Uke so they probably have se-"

Mother. Fuckers.

First off, he wasn't gay. Second, if he was gay, _he_ wouldn't be the **Uke**. Naruto would be. So damn them all for thinking that. He always knew the villagers here were idiots. Sasuke and Naruto were **not gay.** Even if they were he would be the Seme. And god damn it! Orochimaru did **not** RAPE HIM!

His seething was stopped short when he was suddenly surrounded by three konoichi. Sakura, Ino, and surprisingly Ten-ten.

"What kind of costume would you find sexy?" Sakura asked.

"What kinds of things turn you on?" asked Ino before he had a chance to answer.

"Come on Uchiha, we know your not gay." Ten-ten said as if she just knew something. It annoyed him.

"Go bother Naruto." Sasuke said angrily.

"But this is a matter of life or death!" Ino yelled. He knew she was exaggerating but it made him so damn curious. Sasuke walked faster and was just about to make it to the door when Naruto opened it.

"...Hey guys? What... are you doing?" Naruto asked with a very confused face.

"Nothing dobe, go back inside." Sasuke said going in himself.

"But I'm huuungryyy." Naruto whined. After being completely ignored, Naruto turned back to the girls.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, didn't you and Hinata-chan have something really important to work on and that's why you wouldn't be able to see us for a while?" Naruto asked. He was really glad to find out that Sakura and Hinata weren't mad at each other but he was really curious to know what exactly was so important.

"Gomen, but we can't tell you... yet." Sakura said sheepishly.

"But you can help us!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

"He can?" Sakura echoed.

"Yeah! What are things Sasuke would like to see on a girl?" Ino asked.

"Huh?"

"You know... what turns Sasuke on?" Ten-ten added.

"I-I d-don't know." Naruto said going back into his apartment. He wouldn't know those type of things... Heck! He doubted that even Sasuke himself knew.

"Then help us and find out. Don't worry, it's for a good cause." Sakura said pushing the rest of him in.

"I-but.... fine." Naruto said closing the door behind him. He walked into the small living room and set himself down on his couch. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the best way to approach him. When he thought of the best way, he spoke loudly so Sasuke could hear since he was in the other room trying to sleep.

"Hey... Sasuke." Naruto called.

"What?" Sasuke answered, his voice muffled.

"Are you really gay?" When Naruto heard no answer, he opened his eyes, only to come face to face with Sasuke's glare. Sasuke seemed really mad but Naruto decided to continue anyway, he wasn't one to be scared of Sasuke's glares, seeing that he got one whenever he was around.

"Well... this one time I was trying to defend your straightness -Sasuke's eyebrow rose when he said that- but I never seen you do anything that would prove you like girls." Naruto finished. He had gotten up and started pacing, exaggerating it.

"So, you want me to do what?"

"I don't know... be perverted. Comment on how hot someone is, go out with somebody?" Naruto questioned. He himself wasn't that sure, but he knew being part of it was perverted, being around Ero-sennin was proof of that... though he took it too extreme (Who cares I love you, Jaraiya! Err...sorry inner fan-girl came out, ignore that)

"Don't be stupid, dobe." Sasuke mumbled. He sighed and threw himself on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. It was rare to hear Sasuke sigh and it was usually only when he lost patience and he hadn't lost his patience with him since they were 12, at least he thought so. Shows how much Naruto knows.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Just tell me."

"It's. Nothing." Sasuke said. Couldn't people just leave him alone?

"But seriously, what turns you on?" Naruto said. Sasuke just rose his hands and mumbled, "Eh a no."

"What?"

"Ed a no."

"What?!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto took a step back and collected himself. When he got over the shock of Sasuke losing control, he continued.

"Don't you ever think about _it_." Naruto whispered foolishly. It managed to get a smile from Sasuke... a super microscopic smile but a smile nonetheless. It was nice to know that it was still Naruto here.

While he was going to shake his head no, a flash of Hinata in nothing but a towel stopped him and he shook his head yes.

"Thank Kami! Your not gay!" Naruto yelled into the ceiling. Sasuke growled and Naruto looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Naruto nodded and Sasuke took off his shirt so that he could finally get some sleep.

Naruto waited until he heard Sasuke land on his bed to do a silent victory dance, "Two birds with one stone." he whispered/yelled.

"Don't use metaphors you don't understand, dobe." Sasuke yelled. He was supposed to go to sleep!

"Hey!" Naruto screamed as he went into the room and tackled Sasuke. They rolled off the bed and Naruto tried to punch him but Sasuke grabbed his arms, so he did the next best thing... he bit Sasuke.

"You... bit me." Sasuke said astonished.

"Well you called me dumb!" Naruto said. Sasuke wondered how Naruto turned to such a childish retort but decided to just stop thinking and go with flow. In other words, he bit him back.

Thus starting a war.

-

Kakashi was just minding his own business when he was suddenly attacked by three gorgeous woman.

"You shall be our sex slave for the rest of your life!"

Umm... a man can dream, right? So anyway, he was heading to the bookstore so he could get the newest volume of Icha-Icha Paradise, when he was suddenly ambushed by _six _beautiful woman and-okay, okay. It was a summons to the Hokages office. So he lazily poofed there.

"Kakashi." Tsunade said as she signed a paper. She put it on one pile and stamped the next one without looking and repeated. Kakashi stood there sweat dropping... this really was their Hokage. After standing there for about five minutes, he was going to say something when Tsunade put her pen down and covered the stamp, instantly stopping him.

"Do you... happen to know where Sasuke is?" she asked as she crossed her fingers and put them under her chin. Kakashi rose an eyebrow and wondered what this was really about but decided to answer anyway.

"Nope, haven't seen him all day."

"Hm. Do you per chance remember Sasuke's punishments?" Tsunade asked, a vein forming on her forehead.

"Not... reall- Oh! Theres an Anbu watching him at all times aaaaand... he has to live with me aaaaand he has to wear chakra cuffs at all times and and..." Kakashi trailed off and tapped his chin with his Icha-Icha Paradise book, simply out of habit. He had to have one in his hand.

"And..." Tsunade question.

"....And I forgot the rest." Kakashi said, smiling sheepishly. Tsunade punched her desk and broke it in half. Kakashi unconsciously took step back.

"Let me remind you. He isn't to be alone.. ever. The purpose of that is that he is kept from getting ideas and trying something. Now, that completely defeats the purpose if nobody is with him!!" Tsunade screamed, losing her temper.

"Right... what if he's with someone right now?" Kakashi said, not wanting to be stuck with babysitting.

"Then your off the hook but if he's not with somebody right now, you will be punished as well." she answered.

"Right." Kakashi said, standing there, already reading the book that was in his hand.

"Go find him!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Kakashi yelped, poofing to the place he was sure to find Sasuke.

Naruto's Apartment

Appearing at the door, he heard.. noises from inside and he wondered what was going on. But either way, he knew that Sasuke was with Naruto but he still couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him. And so he knocked on the door. The ruckus stopped and then he heard footsteps running toward him, in which the door opened revealing Naruto... completely disheveled.

"Kakashi-sensei? Oh I know, Teme!" Naruto screamed, turning back. Kakashi wasn't listening, he was completely fixated on Naruto's torn shirt and bruised marks all over his body. And were those... hick-

"What?" Sasuke said, appearing behind Naruto. He was in no better condition than Naruto. He had no shirt period, and the 'bite' marks were more feral. Kakashi stared for a little more before answering the question.

"I just needed to make sure you were here." he said.

"Well now you know. Hurry up Naruto, we're not finished." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto in for round two and slamming the door in Kakashi's face. Kakashi absentmindedly walked away from the door and wandered around a little before the reality of it all hit him. He stopped and shook his head.

"I can't believe it, my students are really gay."

- - - ----

**Ugh.**.. No internet connection. Sorry that I just completely disappeared. I have a couple chapters written up, so until the next bill you won't have to worry about me disappearing. So criticism would be much appreciated. This is one of the nicer chapters, I like this one. No really I do, I added some humor in there so hopefully you guys like it but if you don't, tell me to just stop trying.

But of course Positive Reviews are the best! So even though it's been a while...

Read & Review!!!


	14. Revelations

Of course the rumor of Naruto and Sasuke's supposed relationship continued to escalate without their knowledge. Luckily for Sasuke, it didn't hindrance his popularity, in fact not only did it increase, it also helped Naruto become... more 'admired'.

Hinata and the rest of the girls from the rookie nine (plus Ten-ten) seemed oblivious to the apparent relationship of the two, which made sense since there was always some type of rumor around them, why start listening to them now? But mostly because they were busy with their secret 'project'. And it was all going to take place on Sasuke's regular visits to the hospital.

And then there was Kakashi. After running into 20 people or so, almost completely burning one of his books, and nearly getting his mask taken off (one of his many crazy ninja fan girls, been after his face for years...) he eventually got over it, simply thinking he should of saw it coming. He came to the conclusion that he could help spread the 'good news', in hopes that they leave them alone. Perhaps if their own sensei said that they were a couple then people would truly believe it. Thus Kakashi went off for the next few days spreading his newly found information.

-

"Kuso." Sasuke muttered under his breath. There seemed to be more whispers and stares than usual. He noticed it a few days before but today he felt paranoid about them, regardless, he ignored them and they seemed to stop. Wait... they stopped. And it was deserted. Usually this part of town was always crowded but it seemed empty. Although there were a few woman, -sadly- he did not see one man in sight.

While that in itself should cause for alarm, it didn't really bother him much, since he didn't care. But as he got closer to the hospital the noise level rose. It suddenly got very crowded and a wave of claustrophobia got to him and he jumped to the roof top. He was blocks away from the hospital but he didn't see the crowd moving, so it finally got him thinking.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Didn't think the pretty boy was into this." A rough voice said. Sasuke turned his head slightly to see Kiba and his dog appear, followed by Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji. Sasuke didn't see any reason to answer him so he stayed quiet, though he felt the immense glare of Neji and wondered what the hell he did. It annoyed Kiba that Sasuke wouldn't take the bait but he couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke for the rumors that had been circulating around him. So he tried again.

"There's supposed to be a cos-play fund raiser in there and theres going to be a ton of hot chicks but you being gay in all..." Kiba trailed off. This time, he got Sasuke's attention but not in the way he thought it would.

"Cosplay?" Sasuke repeated turning to the other three.

"Some fund raiser for the hospital. All the men are off duty and the woman are all working in costume. It's troublesome, we were dragged here to help out." Shikamaru answered lazily. It made sense, why else would there be this many men?

"Why are you here?" Choji asked. Sasuke looked at him and didn't see anything wrong. He wasn't a threat, an average ninja. He really was curious, so he decided to tell them.

"I have to come here once a week for the curse mark." Sasuke answered.

"Who is your doctor." Neji said. His glare was really annoying him.

"The Hyuuga." Sasuke answered swiftly. He almost made the mistake of calling her by her first name. He knew Neji wasn't stupid, if they were on a first name basis, he wold know something was up. But it seemed that his answer only angered him more for some reason but it wasn't his problem so Sasuke lept off the roof top and landed in the front door.

"Hey! Go to the end of the line!" Screamed a couple guys.

"Tch." Sasuke said going through the doors. He ignored everyone and went straight into Hinata's office. He didn't want any of the women to a get a good look at him or they'd would want to 'treat' him. It was strange, to say the least, to see so many doctors in cos-play. It was hard not to stare and get taken by some of the pretty girls there, but he eventually got to her office.

Sasuke decided that he was going to act like they never became friends or anything. She was his doctor and he was her patient, nothing more.

He leisurely walked in and expected her to be sitting at her desk but only to come into an empty room. He sat down and waited... he hated waiting. It led to thinking, being a genius and all... he hated thinking. It led to the hows, the whys, and just what was going. He didn't want to know what was going on.

Just what exactly was he doing going after Hinata? What would he benefit with her? Did he really love her? Why was he pushing her away then? He stayed there thinking for a few minutes before he gave up and decided that she wasn't coming until he went to go get her, so he stealthily made it out in search for her.

-

Meanwhile, Hinata was reverting to her 12 year old self. Her stutter was creeping up on her, the blush on her face just wouldn't go away, and Naruto wouldn't stop staring!

"Stop staring!" She yelled, trying to adjust what she was wearing.

"It's just... you look really hot." Naruto said bluntly. He didn't know what was causing it but he could hear his heart pumping furiously, maybe because he was nervous about the plan? The girls finally filled him in and he finally understood. Of course he was surprised of the apparent relationship of Sasuke and Hinata-chan -and pissed off of the fact that the teme didn't tell him anything- but it made sense why Sasuke has been even weirder than he was before in the past few weeks.

Sasuke was an idiot when it came to feelings (pff... this coming from the other idiot) He wasn't used to showing his emotions, he had locked them away in order to kill Itachi but luckily for him, he was still human and couldn't do it. Maybe the plan would get something out of Sasuke but he had a feeling that it wasn't enough to get Sasuke to do something about it.

"I can't believe they got me to wear this." Hinata muttered. She was wearing a nurse costume. A very, very sexy nurse costume. It was an all white dress with the Konoha emblem on her left breast and there were black lines forming pockets, and she wore white high heels. The dress reached to about mid-thigh, but showed some cleavage -which was very uncomfortable for Hinata- and she pulled it up to cover some of it which made the dress seem shorter and then she pulled it back down, showing the cleavage again, the cycle went on. It was also pretty tight and showed off most of her curves. So in the end she gave up and crossed her arms around her in a vain attempt to hide herself.

She distracted herself by thinking about the plan. The plan was to seduce Sasuke, easy right? Wrong! At first she was worried about seducing, seeing that she had never ever done something like that in her life but then...

During her research, she went into a cafe, just to get a quick drink when there was a huge commotion on the side. There were a bunch of girls, mostly fans from the looks of it -she could smell them, way too much perfume- but what caught her attention was a blotch of gray hair.

Despite the urge she had to walk away, she made her way into the crowd of girls and saw she was correct on guessing who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah, Hinata-san." Kakashi said, smiling.

"Whats going on?" Hinata asked, curious.

"I was just informing these ladies of my students' relationship."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Basically, I'm confirming the rumors of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship... they really are together." Kakashi said, looking at the girls around him.

"Oh, well... see you later, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said as she made her way out of the group. She felt really uncomfortable but she was sure it was a joke that Kakashi was doing... at least at the time. Now... she wasn't so sure.

"A-ano... Naruto-kun." Hinata called.

"Yeah?" Naruto absently answered. He could feel Sasuke's chakra and could tell that he was headed their way. He was starting to doubt the plan, he needed to do something that would ensure Sasuke admitting what he truly felt.

"I-I don't mean t-this in a b-bad way b-but... I have to k-know-"

"Hina-chan, Don't worry about it, you can ask me anything!" Naruto exclaimed, using a what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"Okay.... a-ano... are you r-really... _with _Sasuke-kun?" Hinata finally asked. Naruto was utterly stunned. Partially because it was _Hinata-chan _asking and because... Come on! Did he really look like he was into guys?!? Who the hell did she hear it from anyway.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked, a little forcefully.

"K-kakashi-sensei."

What! Why was he spreading it? He was sure Sasuke heard it too, since he was right at the corner... apparently spying on them. What the hell for? Why didn't he just come and- Oh. He _so_ had a plan.

"I can take other people believing that I'm gay but... not you," he grabbed her hands, putting on a straight face. Hinata was completely confused... did her question offend him that much, "the reason I'm not gay is... because I love you." Naruto said making the most convincing face he could muster.

It was Hinata's turn to be utterly stunned, all she could do was stare, much less find her voice.

"What? You don't believe me? Let me prove it." Naruto said. He pulled her close and his hand went to her hips and he bent his head and started lowering himself to kiss her. He went extra slow mostly because _he _was the one getting uncomfortable.

Luckily, he didn't have to feel that way anymore because he was suddenly punched... hard. He flew to the next wall, leaving his impression. Hinata snapped out of it, when the only thing she could see was the Uchiha fan.

"What the hell are you doing dobe?" Sasuke said calmly, at least thats how it seemed like to Hinata. But Naruto knew that it was just a cover. His hands were still in fists and his left eye was twitching. Naruto grinned when Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and walked away, not even bothering to listen to his explanation.

Naruto touched his face and then looked at his hand. It was covered in blood, it didn't really bother him simply because he already felt the Kyuubi healing it, what really bothered him was how much force Sasuke was exerting. It showed how much Sasuke really did care about Hinata. A grinned forcibly made a way onto Naruto's face.

If he thought Hinata and Sasuke were meant to be together... why did he feel like his heart was tearing in two?

-

Hinata's thoughts were so jumbled that she didn't have the strength to let go of Sasuke's hand.

It was so obvious that Sasuke was gay that she wanted to cry. Why else would Sasuke get so mad at Naruto? The kiss that he gave her a few days back meant nothing, he was probably in the moment, at least that was how she was going to put it like. She didn't want to think that he was just playing with her, if she let herself dwell on to that thought, she'd probably break down and cry right then and there.

Sasuke in the mean time had to calm down enough to think straight. Why he was mad, he had no idea but just thinking back on how close and Naruto and Hinata were... it made him want to kill Naruto.

Sasuke stopped as soon as they made it into Hinata's office and used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, it helped him think clearer. Hinata mimicked his movements to keep herself from crying.

They stood there for a second, both focused on their own thoughts yet they never let go of their linked hands.

Sasuke sighed and finally opened his eyes to look at her from the corner his eye. He almost smirked at how alike they were.

Hinata, feeling the stare opened her watery eyes to look at him. He frowned at the unshed tears as they glittered in the light.

"Ano... sorry." Hinata muttered quickly. He was suddenly shoved out and the door slammed in his face.

He stared at the door for a few moments before finally feeling a burning sensation around his curse mark. He looked at it and noticed how smoke was emanating from it. He had felt her hits but he didn't think the chakra would do anything to his shirt, which was now starting to burn. Now he understood why it was necessary to take it off.

But for some reason he didn't feel like caring. If anything, all he could think about was her face right before she closed the door.

It was sad.

Why it was affecting him at all was bothering him the most. What she felt shouldn't do anything to him at all. He made plenty of girls before without looking back and now, he couldn't comprehend.

He past the line of men and the curious gazes of women and continued walking... where he was headed he wasn't certain. All that mattered was figuring himself out.

Just what the hell was wrong with him?

**- - - --**

**Hmm...** I updated rather quickly. And you have but to thank yourselves. I thought I would get little reviews -what with my long absence and all- but I got the norm for the story and so, you have brought my faith back into humanity!! Thanks!

Another chapter finished and as you can tell, Sasuke is finally finding his inner most true feelings.

And now Hinata thinks Sasuke's gay, isn't that hilarious?

Where exactly I'm going with this is beyond me but if you guys are enjoying this, then I'm okay.

Once again, I ask for constructive criticism and whether or not I should keep going -which I will either way, I just want to know- and I want you guys to check out my other stories!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Naruto. Leave me alone!!

Read & Review!!!!


	15. Realization

**You guys are going to sooo hate me after this chapter... (snicker)**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke has been a wreck for the past couple weeks and not even he knew why. He refused to think about what had occurred and he did not want to dwell on anything nor would he waste his time on anything but training.

Naruto and Sakura insisted on bothering him and he refused to talk to them and made an effort on avoiding them.

What he decided on was to simply not care. It was child's play really, he wouldn't care about anybody's existence, especially his.

He didn't care if he ate, he didn't care if he was in pain because of the curse mark. He didn't care about Naruto or Kakashi or Sakura and he especially didn't care for Hinata.

He just didn't care.

And surprisingly, this comforted him. This was more or less the way he had been for the last six years and had become accustomed to feeling empty and that familiarity was what made everything okay.

He knew his refusal to go to the hospital and his refusal to be with anybody was going to catch up with him soon. Tsunade will realize that he no longer is willing to comply with her rules and will lock him up in fear that the rebellion was a sign of something bigger.

He knew Itachi was still out there. But what was more important was that Naruto was still in Konoha. Itachi's goal was to get the Nine-tailed beast within him and was to sooner or later, retrieve him. The village will be in utter chaos which will be the perfect opportunity to strike.

And then as soon as he was finished with Itachi, Sasuke would follow. His life did not matter, only that Itachi paid for his crimes.

And his revelation was all thanks to Hinata. If he hadn't noticed his sudden attachment to her, he would have never of noticed how quickly his goal was changing and done the necessary things to stay on task.

All he had to do was keep track of Naruto and everything else will come into play.

He really should thank her.

-

Hinata didn't know what to do.

For the first few days after the incident, Hinata hated Sasuke. She was so infuriated that tears would leak out but soon after it suddenly hit her. There was no chance, there was no way ever since the beginning and at that thought she was thoroughly crushed and she finally broke down. She had done whatever she could to keep her feelings to herself but everyone else was worried about her and for Sasuke who had completely refused to talk to anybody – not that he had done so much of that before-.

And then a week had past and she dreaded his visit. All she had hoped for was to be able to keep her emotions in check. But all that worrying was for nothing because in the end, he hadn't even shown up.

The weeks went by and Sasuke never showed up.

From then on she was constantly distracted because she couldn't stop worrying about Sasuke, what had become of him? Naruto and Sakura weren't getting anywhere and if they couldn't get him to talk who could?

What bothered her the most was that he was acting like he no longer cared.

And then, over a month and a half later she was walking on a random trail in one of the training fields completely distracted, -again- worrying about Sasuke.

-

Sasuke just knew that he had little time before he was apprehended. He felt many chakra signatures grouping together. So after walking out and closing the door he sprinted out and once again pitied the Anbu. With the stupid chakra cuffs taking half of his chakra, he was still able to out run them.

Pathetic.

They hadn't even noticed that he was constantly aware of his surroundings. Whenever it seemed like he was running away from Naruto or Sakura, he was actually looking for a certain person.

Why he was taking so much energy to see her was something that not even he was willing to acknowledge.

Sasuke ignored whatever he was feeling, controlled his expression, and appeared in her line of sight.

And as much as he wanted to prolong the moment, he had something he needed to say.

"I must thank you. Without you I would have never realized my true goal and I hope to never see you again." Sasuke said curtly. Perhaps he was pushing it with the formality but he couldn't do it any other way.

"W-wha-" Hinata could not get a word out because Anbu suddenly ambushed Sasuke. Two, one with a bird mask and another with the dragon, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Another, with a raccoon mask, did some hand seals. She could only catch a few but she would guess that it was for suspended animation.

And even though she was paying attention to the Anbu, Hinata could not keep her eyes off of Sasuke's for more than two seconds. And even though he was being captured, he did not once take his eyes off hers and maybe she was letting herself get carried away but at the moment she didn't care.

They looked at each other like nothing was surrounding them. And maybe, just maybe she was going crazy but... but he was looking at her... like he loved her.

And then it was over.

All four of them were surrounded by a swirl of leaves and they were gone.

Hinata didn't know how long she stood there. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. It finally occurred to her that the sun was setting and that she needed to get home.

Her confusing encounter with Sasuke reminded her of a similar situation that happened with Sakura. Sakura always said that that day always haunted her and of course she never understood why but now that she experienced it for herself, it hurt.

But she pulled herself together and walked home.

-

The middle of November and it was cold. She liked the weather but lately the cold hasn't been so nice.

It wasn't just cold outside, it was cold inside too.

Sasuke still hadn't been released and Naruto never a missed a day on seeing him. He gave her feed backs of his progress but there wasn't much to tell. And she didn't understand why.

Why did he have to suddenly be like that, he seemed to be improving, becoming more social and then he just went and took two steps back and wouldn't even eat.

Just what the hell did he mean 'realized my true goal'? How could he accomplish anything in such a weak state?

"Hinata." She jumped and muttered an apology. She hadn't even noticed Naruto there.

"You mind coming with me?" Naruto asked softly. Naruto hadn't been doing so good these days, he refused to go on a mission for more than three days because the only one that could make Sasuke eat was him.

"Where?"

"Holding cells." Naruto said with an awkward smile. Maybe she could do something, the teme's sudden behavior baffled him, but he believed it was the equivalent of a tantrum.

"Why would you want me to go?" Hinata asked, they walked and she followed him anyway, whether it was futile or not.

"Maybe you can do something?" Naruto answered.

"What could I possibly-"

"You have more power than you realize, don't sell yourself short, Hinata." Naruto said cutting her off. Hinata blushed and the walk there was silent.

The holding cells were below the Hokages tower and they had to be searched. Anything and everything that could be used as a weapon was confiscated. Hinata was too worried to feel insecure.

They were led to a stairwell, one that seemed to go on forever. But they finally arrived and Hinata was surprised. It looked nothing like a holding cell. It looked like a hospital.

"Here." Naruto muttered, interrupting her thoughts. She froze and took a deep breathe. The door before her was like a wall. If Sasuke somehow managed to escape his holding cell, the door had seals, making it stronger, giving it traps and the like.

Hinata took a deep breath and opened the door.

**-**

Sasuke glared at his wrists with malice, the chakra cuffs overbearingly uncomfortable. He alternated between glaring at his wrists and his ankles, hating the newly acquired ankle bracelets. He fisted his hands, resisting the urge to scratch his neck, a choker he now adorned itchy -also absorbing his chakra-.

His shoulder jerked convulsively, the curse seal burning.

Each set took twenty-five percent of chakra. With seventy-five percent of his chakra gone, he wouldn't be able even be able to hold on to his Sharingan, much less any high level jutsu to help him escape.

It irked him but he tried not to dwell on it simply because everything about his situation annoyed him. It reminded him of an asylum. He wasn't treated badly, the room was well kept, -completely different to his previous holding cell- and the food was sprinkled with medication.

It made him relaxed, made him forget his worries, gave him the notion that it was okay to be in Konoha again.

From his seat on the floor -choosing to ignore the comfortable chair they so nicely acquired for him- he glanced at the table which held his breakfast. He looked at it in distaste, remembering Hinata's meal.

He winced.

Without knowing it, he gained a somewhat dependant relationship with her.

Already accustomed to seeing her. Accustomed to her touch that relieved the burn of the curse seal. Accustomed to her _blush._

His shoulder twitched again. He blamed it on the curse seal.

And when he thought about her, the ache in his heart lessoned.

He had far too much time, his mind replaying the day at the hospital, his irrational anger, a mystery to him.

A mystery he had already solved. He would only acknowledge it in the back of his mind, where he kept the feeling, along with his memories of his family.

Love.

He had fallen in love.

Perhaps it was the hunger or the fact that he just might truly be insane but when he looked up, Hinata Hyuuga was standing before him.

* * *

**I guess** you could call this Sasuke's realization process. I needed to put him somewhere so that he could realize his feeling quickly and then this chapter happened.

As a warning this story is coming to an end (sob). On a happy note, I can assure you that they will be getting together in the next chapter -which I already started- so get your anticipation up!

But of course your reviews are always amazing motivation... which means you should review.... seriously, seriously review.

Till next time!!!!


	16. Coming Together

"Ah... I am insane." What rational answer could there be? The Hyuuga was standing before him.

He was an absolute failure as an avenger, he wasn't able to get the useless feelings and lock them away, he wasn't able to grasp his hate as motivation.

It was fear.

Fear was what compelled him to such degrees. Fear was what made him remove himself of people. He was afraid of losing the people he cared about, he was afraid of _getting_ people to care about.

It was people like the dobe and the Hyuuga, that realized his weakness and wormed themselves into his cold, worn heart.

"Your not insane, Sasuke." Hinata said kneeling before him.

Whether it was an illusion or not, -he wasn't too keen on caring anymore- he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"S-sasuke?" His arms wrapped around her waist and he set his forehead to her shoulder.

"I am weak." Sasuke muttered, tightening his grip on her. She started to protest but he wouldn't have it. "I don't understand the feelings of the human heart. My own confuse me, there is no way people should stand to be around me... but be with me." It was clearly a command but he seemed so broken, his voice too dreary for it be anything but a plea.

"Okay." There were so many other things she wanted to say yet every word got stuck in her throat and all she could do was hold him.

They held each other for what seemed like forever -at least to her- but Sasuke seemed to freeze and his breathing, which had she had clearly listened to before, quieted.

"Sasuke?" She leaned back to get a better look but he turned his head away from her. Yet the red tint that flashed across his face was impossible to ignore and a giggle escaped from her mouth.

And though she had not gotten a response the first two times, she called his name one more time.

"Sasuke." But it came out breathless, portraying a few of the emotions she felt. Frustrated, surprised, happy, _in love._

"Hn." Though his blush had left, he refused to look at her, appalled at his weakness, and the fact that she _knew _exactly what he felt.

As if reading his mind, Hinata did something she would have _never_ done, if it wasn't so much fun to see Sasuke so flustered.

She put her hands on his cheeks and forced his head to face her head on. She stared him in the eyes and proclaimed her love.

"I love you. Really, seriously, in love, with _you_." She said, clearly. A flash of of insecurity passed through his eyes but was immediately removed when she boldly kissed him.

It was quick and awkward but sweet and addictive all the same.

Without a moments hesitation, Sasuke pulled her closer to him, the hunger that he so easily ignored for the past few weeks, exploded through him but in an entirely new and different way.

They parted swiftly, both breathing heavily. Hinata's face grew red and it was her turn to look away from him.

_I-I can't believe I just did that._

But she didn't regret it. Despite all the pretenses Sasuke put up, he needed people in his life. People to fill the void, of which she was glad to fill.

"I need to get out of here." Sasuke muttered. He was positive that he was claustrophobic by now and he would forever have a hatred of white sterile walls... not that he liked them so much in the first place but still.

He stopped and let his eyes roam Hinata's body, suddenly remembering his first meeting with her was in the white sterile walls of the hospital.

_Maybe hate is not the right word..._

"I don't think its that easy." Hinata said, and grabbed courage from deep within herself and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. The blush, however, seemed to have stubbornly plastered itself on her cheeks.

"Tsunade seems to be very annoyed with you right now." Her blush seemed to redden the longer she stared and her eyes involuntarily looked down.

Sasuke smirked and used his right hand to grab her chin and pulled her to him so that they were less than an inch away from each other.

"Bring me food... everyday." Sasuke muttered, letting his eyes briefly glare at the untouched food a little ways off. The amusement returned as they settled themselves on Hinata's face. He liked it better this way. When he took the initiative. He didn't like being taken off guard.

There was also something about her embarrassment that made her so cute...

"Umm... o-okay." And now she was stuttering. A sudden chuckle brought them back to reality and Sasuke looked above her head to find Naruto by the door. Hinata tried to look and failed, Sasuke's hand preventing her access in that direction.

"What." Sasuke muttered, glaring. Naruto coughed and tried to regain his composure.

"I can get you out as long as you eat and listen to Tsunade. It might take about a week to convince her though, she's pretty pissed." Naruto said grinning.

There was something about how they were. Though he would have never seen it coming they just seemed to fit each other. Something about the position they were in and the words he had eavesdropped on was just so damn cute. He put his knuckles to his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his grin. Whatever he had been feeling for Hinata was stupid- it must have been the worry about Sasuke.

"But I'll leave you two love birds alone." Naruto said, laughing as he closed the door. The clattering of a tray hitting the door made him laugh harder and he informed the Anbu to leave the two alone until they were ready. They nodded and he headed to the hospital.

He couldn't wait to tell Sakura.

* * *

**An** abrupt place to end it but I can't think of another way to make it flow right, also rather short but it seemed like a pretty good chapter.

I hope Sasuke wasn't too OOC.... what do you guys think?

And so, the couple finally got together, was the wait worth it?

I would like to know your opinions people!

(A little of my musings here, try not to take them too seriously)

I recently read the other chapters to my story for the first time since... well since I first typed them and realized my strange spelling problem with the word 'said'. And ignoring the sudden urge to edit my chapters (because I know I'll end up changing things, the temptation would be too great) I also came to realize that certain things were very vague and I feel that certain things need to be done but I don't think that here is the place to put it... there just might be a sequel in the works. Also, I looked atthe summary and it seems like I had been contemplating a lemon... or something. Maybe I'll look back into that.

Of course nothing is set in stone... or at least nothing is concrete until this is completely finished... just to give you guys a heads up.

And the romance is kind of awkward, I know, go look at my other story **Fifteen Minutes**, that one makes me seem like a hopeless romantic... I know shameless advertising.

Again, let me know what you think because, as always, your opinions truly matter.

Read & Review!!


End file.
